


Changes for the Better

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Blood, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Sadness, Sparking, Violence, mechs and femme changing, mentions of interfacing and rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Ratchet is taken by Decepticons. What does Megatron want with him? What does it have to do with his abilities? Terrible summary, better story. Warnings inside. TFP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reposting this story up. I don't remember why I took it down in the first place. 
> 
> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks  
:sparkbond:  
Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
forced RatchetxMegatron  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s):  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s):  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):
> 
> Warnings: Violence, kidnapping, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, mpreg, kissing, mechs (and femme) changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. And AU mostly. Don't know when this should take place but let's say Breakdown is never killed. Smokescreen is there and no Darkmount or Omega Keys (for now). Ultra Magnus appears soon. Wheeljack stays when he hears Ratchet is taken.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own any songs that I may or may not use. Depends on what the plot bunnies think.

He didn't know what he was thinking. It all happened because of one simple phrase, one request. Now his life is changing, not sure if it's for the best. Thoughts of every possibility ran wild. It started months ago.

~~~000

Ratchet typed away at the computer, writing reports and filing them away. The day was slow now that the children had gone home mere hours ago. Ratchet checked the time, sighing when he saw that it was the next day so soon. The medic closed out his work and waited patiently for the others to rouse from their recharge. While he waited, he grabbed some energon to refuel his nearly empty tanks. The storage room where the precious liquid was stored seemed rather empty. Only a small stack sat in one corner.

"Looks like we have to go scouting for energon again," Ratchet muttered, grabbing one of the smallest ones. "I'll inform Optimus when he gets up."

The computer beeped, signaling something had been found. Ratchet looked at the screen, seeing a dot flash a few miles from their base. Energon. Quickly leaving a note behind for the Prime, Ratchet raced off through the groundbridge to the location. No humans were around and there wasn't any signs of Decepticons. The medic started digging in a cave where the signal was coming from. Blue crystals glowed softly, showing a medium-large deposit. It would do the team good. He recorded the coordinates and hid the signal with a dampener to prevent anyone else finding it.

"Ah, the Autobot medic," a voice rumbled softly as soon as the medic exited.

"Megatron," Ratchet gasped, spark hammering in its casing in fear. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I was taking my regular flight and stumbled upon a lone Autobot signature. I merely came down to investigate," Megatron explained. He took a few steps, leaning down to get close to much shorter being. "I have a proposal doctor. I have some... projects that my own medic needs assistance in. You see, I know the location of your base. Come with me and your comrades remain safe."

Ratchet looked down for a bit. He couldn't possibly risk his team... his family to be slaughtered by the enemy. Sighing in defeat, he looked back up into those blood red optics, gaze hardening. A victorious smirk spread on the warlord's face. He already knew the answer. A groundbridge flowered open behind the leader, motioning for the medic to go first. It was one victory for now. The Autobots lost their medic and Megatron gained a new prisoner. What more can go wrong?

~~~000

"It appears that Ratchet left to go investigate a possible energon deposit," Optimus announced to his team when they returned with the kids.

"Did he say where it was at?" Arcee asked, leaning to one side.

"It is close to our base. I assume he groundbridged there in case any Decepticons showed up," Optimus answered. "I shall go and see if he needs assistance."

The groundbridge activated and the leader walked through, gun and blade drawn just in case. When he came upon the desert scene, there was nothing. This puzzled the Prime into looking around. A cave caught his attention and he ventured inside. Optimus spotted the dampener and knew that Ratchet was here, but nowhere to be seen. Going into further investigation, Optimus noticed large pede imprints in the sand and knew who they belonged to.

"Optimus Prime to base, send a groundbridge," Optimus requested. He saw the worried looks upon his team. "Ratchet has been taken... by Megatron himself."

~~~000

Ratchet stood in the middle of the medibay, staring at the red medic as he buffed his paintjob. A sparkling cooed by his pedes, examining the short pole he held. Breakdown was nowhere to be seen. Megatron stood behind his captive, blocking the only exit.

"Knock Out I have brought you your assistant. He shall help with the Synthetic energon formula and other projects," Megatron said. His medic looked up from his job, grinning when he saw Ratchet.

"Wonderful. I shall make full use of him my liege," Knock Out said, giving a slight bow.

"Make sure you do. I shall retrieve him later on tonight when I finish with my reports," the warlord said, taking his leave.

"The formula is on that terminal over there. You can get started on it. Everything here will be at your disposal," Knock Out said, dropping his act and relaxing a bit.

"Carrier... hungry," the sparkling whined softly, dropping the pole next to him.

"I'll get your energon Tracks. Wait right here." Knock Out walked out of the room into his room that connected to the medibay.

Tracks fluttered his tiny doorwings as he waited. The newcomer attracted his attention. The sparkling crawled over and sat in front of the orange and white medic. His blue optics shined with curiosity, helm tilting to the side a bit.

"Who you?" he asked.

"I am Ratchet, the Autobot medic," Ratchet answered.

"Like carrier and sire?" Tracks wondered, knowing what his creators did.

"Yes like your carrier and sire," Ratchet said softly, a soft smile on his face.

"What you doing here?" the sparkling continued.

"I was... asked to come here to... help your creators," Ratchet struggled, not wanting such a young bot to lose some innocence.

"Here's your energon Tracks," Knock Out said, handing the bottled energon over.

"How long?" Ratchet asked, looking up to the younger medic.

"Tracks is almost a century old. I had him shortly before we got the message to come here," Knock Out explained, arms crossing over his chest. "We almost lost him when his spark started failing when he caught a virus from the planet we were on. He's growing slower than normal from it."

"He'll be the start of a new generation," Ratchet whispered. A distant look appeared on his face, memories of two younglings he saved surfacing. He didn't know if they still lived after leaving Cybertron after the Exodus. "I better get to work. It'll be best to start now and finish as soon as I can."

~~~000

Megatron made his way to the medibay that night. It was a long day of filing reports and checking on his troops. Breakdown greeted the warlord with a slight nod. The sparkling waddled over to the silver mech, hugging his leg. Megatron smiled softly and scooped up the much younger mechling, hugging him properly.

"Hello Tracks," Megatron greeted.

"Hi Megatron. Ratchet worked hard," Tracks said, yawning shortly afterwards. "I like him."

"Hmm... seems like someone needs to recharge," Megatron said, heading towards the blue sire.

"Not tired," Tracks pouted.

"Yes you are. You need your energy to grow strong," Megatron whispered, handing over the mechling to his sire. "Get some rest Breakdown. I shall deal with our... guest."

The warlord waited for the two to depart before facing his prisoner. The medic shrunk back a bit, fearing what was going to happen. His spark hammered in its casing as the other stalked forward.

"You will be joining me for your stay. It would be highly unwise to try anything. I will know if you do or not," Megatron said, grabbing the smaller arm and dragging him along. "As a gladiator, I know how to easily disable you with one wrong move."

The quarters were lit with purple lighting. Holopics and datapad sat around the room on shelves. A piece of armor hung up on the wall near a large berth, a picture above it. In it was Megatron and a much older mech who looked like a miner. Both smiled, Megatron supporting the older mech. Ratchet stopped and stared at the mech. He seemed familiar to him.

"Who is this?" Ratchet asked, sparing a glance to his enemy.

"That is Terminus. He was a dear friend while I was in the mines before being moved to the Pits. I fought to keep him alive and so that he may have a good life, one free of slavery. Terminus was dying of a spark disease and couldn't afford to see a medic. I... saved up as much as I could and tried to get him to one. We were refused every time," Megatron explained, voice gentle and optics distant. "With no hope left, I took him with me to stay by his side as he laid dying. I promised him to make Cybertron a better world for him. I watched as he died against my frame. I used the credits to bury him on the edge of Kaon."

"Terminus... I've seen him before. I helped him when I was called after a mine collapsed. That's when I found out he had the disease. It was too far along for me to help," Ratchet commented. "I never saw him when I was forced to leave. Had I seen him earlier, I could of saved him. I only charged when I needed to or if it was a bot who could pay. I knew very little about him."

"You knew nothing about him! Terminus was... was..." Megatron trailed off, voice growing quiet. His spark ached at the thought of his dear friend.

"A lover, wasn't he?" Ratchet guessed, knowing the look of one who lost their bonded. "The two of you bonded."

"It was so long ago. We became mates as soon as I was old enough to. Neither of us could produce sparklings. I had been sparked without a gestational tank and he was too ill. It didn't matter to us. Just as long as we had each other," Megatron whispered, looking at the picture with saddened optics. "It was painful when I was taken to the Pits of Kaon. I was very fortunate to be able to see him. That's how I knew he was ill and needed medical attention immediately."

"I... I'm so sorry Megatron. The pain of losing someone so close to oneself is a horrible feeling," Ratchet comforted, placing a servo on the much larger mech's arm.

"You... should get some rest." Megatron left to another room, stopping short of the doorframe. "You shall recharge on my berth. I will escort you to the medibay tomorrow."

Ratchet sat down on the cushioned berth. It was unusual to see given that only the high caste mechs and femmes had them to show their status. It was also very human-like for the warlord. The pillows laid at the top of the berth, giving comfort to the helm and neck that rested upon them. The medic laid down, letting his body go limp as he slipped into recharge, unaware of the red optics watching him.

The morning came by quickly. The sun's light hit the berth, awakening the occupant on it. A glowing cube of energon sat on the small stand next to the berth. Ratchet stretched, feeling well rested for the first time in so many years. He drank the energon and stood. Megatron entered the room and lead him to the medibay. Ratchet would work from morning until night when he and the leader both retired for the night.

~~~000

"He's been here for a few weeks now," Breakdown said, cleaning up for the day. "How long does Megatron plan to keep him here?"

"Hmmm... don't know. The formula is finished. We've made much progress on it," Knock Out replied back, his son bouncing on his leg. "I would be surprised if he let Ratchet free."

"Where is Ratchet?" Breakdown asked, looking around for the elder.

"He left to go recharge. It doesn't surprise me with how old he is," Knock Out shrugged. "I'll go put Tracks to recharge before going to berth. I will see you there."

"All right babe," said Breakdown, kissing his mate quickly.

~~~000

"I require your services good doctor," Megatron said, laying down on his berth.

"With what?" Ratchet asked.

"I need your body. I know where your human pets reside," Megatron answered, motioning for the mech to his side.

Ratchet knew what Megatron wanted now. The look of lust in those red embers showed clearly. He gulped, but complied to protect his family. It would be a long night, but he hoped it was over quickly. Megatron grabbed the medic and pulled him into a soft kiss. It was light like a lover's kiss, not meaning to cause discomfort. Unpleasant memories surfaced from his younger years. Ratchet froze at the action, never having anything like the sort happen to him with such kindness. Megatron stopped when he felt the plating tense up.

"Ratchet? What's wrong?" Megatron asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I... I have never done such actions before," he admitted, turning his look away in embarrassment. "I mean I have... but it was against my own will, back when I was studying to be a medic. Almost every night for years. No one believed me when I reported it."

"We shall go slow. I won't hurt you," the other whispered in comfort, giving another kiss to the smaller. "What happened is in the past. I'm not like those who hurt you."

~~~000

Ratchet stared at the wall, his helm on Megatron's chest. The interface was... pleasant. He didn't know that such a mech as Megatron, who had killed brutally, could be so gentle. Gunmetal grey arms wrapped securely to his frame, keeping him close. Maybe this tyrant wasn't as bad as everyone thought. His reasonings were logical to starting the war. All he knew was violence since being taken from his home as a sparkling.

"What's on your mind?" a voice questioned, the vibrations sending shivers down Ratchet's backstrut.

"Nothing. I just can't recharge," Ratchet answered.

"Try to. You will need your energy to go through the day," came the reply. Megatron turned to his side, looking down at his berthmate. "I need you still."

Ratchet didn't say anything, snuggling closer to the warmth radiating from the body next to his own. Slowly but surely, Ratchet fell into recharge. All thoughts disappeared for the night. The next day arrived too quickly. Megatron allowed Ratchet to sleep longer, feeling like he could trust him to be alone for the day. The leader went about his duties for the day as usual.

Ratchet had woken up many hours later alone. Energon sat nearby for the medic to refuel. A stack of datapads were next to the energon, holding stories and videos from Cybertron. The medic picked up the first one and began to read. Ratchet picked up the bottom one after finishing the ones ahead of it, turning it on and looking at its contents. A video showed up, the screen black before a voice was heard.

"_Are you sure about this Megatronous?" _the first voice asked.

"_Of course it is Terminus. If we ever adopt then this will be one way of remembering us once we die. I won't be around much longer if the Pits get any worse,_" came another, familiar voice. "_You won't be here either without a medic to help cure this spark disease." _

_Terminus sat with a servo resting on his abdomen plating. It was a small room with only a berth, a desk, and a weapon rack. A small energon dispenser sat in a corner, two cubes next to it. The camera shifted and Megatron stepped into the picture. He sat next to the older grey miner and placed an arm around his shoulders. _

_"This is to any young ones we may have. I am Megatronous or rather Megatron of the Kaonian Gladiatorial Pits. This is my mate Terminus of Kaon. As you can tell we are of the lower caste with very little. But we will do anything to give you the best life we can," Megatron said, looking straight at the recorder. _

_"Well I have some news for you my young mate," Terminus said, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. "I want you to look at my spark." _

_The old metal parted slowly, creaking as it did. Megatron leaned forward to stare at the silver orb. Right next to the larger life force was a small silver-red ball. It took the warrior a moment to realize what he was looking at. A large grin split his scarred lips. There was a smaller spark next to the beautiful soul. Small tears pricked at his optics. _

_"Terminus... I thought that..." Megatron trailed off, a servo gently touching both lives. "How? Neither of us could produce a sparkling. I cannot carry and you're too ill for something like this." _

_"I don't know. A medic offered to scan me with no charge and showed me the little one. There's no protoform growing inside me but First Aid has one ready. Any solar cycle now he should be here," Terminus answered. "His mentor always taught him to help those who need it with no charge. The protoform should be dropped off anytime." _

_Megatron couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. He was going to have a chance to raise a sparkling of his own with his mate. A knock on the door interrupted the couple. A young medic came in with a small silver protoform in his arms. Terminus thanked the medic and motioned to the berth where the sparkling's body should be. At that moment, Terminus gasped in pain and gripped just under his spark. _

_"First Aid... what's happening?" Terminus asked, a bit of energon dribbling down his face from the corner of his mouth. _

_"I don't know. I need to save the sparkling before its killed," First Aid responded, bringing the older mech close to the body. He gently cupped the small spark and cut it loose and placed it in the empty spark chamber. The sparkling wailed softly, Megatron reacting and bringing him close. First Aid scanned the ill miner and tired his best to figure out what was wrong. _

_"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do," First Aid whispered. "I'll leave you two be. I'll go get a transport vehicle to get him ready for burial." _

_Megatron crept closer and leaned his mate's frame against his chest. The smaller coughed before looking to the blue optics of his mate with glazed optics. The sparkling latched onto his carrier and fell into recharge. Megatron cradled both to his frame, ignoring the tears he felt streaming down his face. _

_"It seems... like my time is up," Terminus muttered, smiling sadly. _

_"No... no there's still time. You can't die now," Megatron denied, words choking him. "Please. It's not fair." _

_"Shhh... it is all right young one. Raise our little Smokescreen well," Terminus whispered, a digit stroking the sleeping sparkling's face. "I love you." _

_"I love you too," Megatron whimpered. "I'll make Cybertron a better place for both you and our son. It'll be our utopia that we talked about." _

_Terminus fell limp, his spark sputtering away. Megatron cried softly, rocking the frame of his bonded. The pain was unbearable. He got up when the medics came back for the body. He walked to the recorder and looked at it one last time before stopping it. He spoke one last time. _

_"Don't worry Smokescreen. Even if I cannot care for you anymore, I still love you with all my spark. If I must give you up so that you may have a decent, even better life that mine, I will do it. I won't let you suffer the life your carrier and I had."_

Ratchet was taken back by what he just saw. Megatron had a son and he was back at the base. He wondered if Smokescreen knew that the Decepticon leader was his sire and that he knew what happened to his carrier. The door swooshed open and Ratchet looked up. Megatron walked in, surprised to see that the medic had the datapad with the video of his dear mate.

"Did you enjoy it?" Megatron questioned, sitting down on the berth.

"I did. I had no idea that First Aid had assisted you. He often talked about following my example but never specified who he was helping. Nor did I know that Smokescreen was your son," Ratchet said. He set the datapad down and scooted closer to the larger mech. "Smokescreen arrived at our base not too long ago. He said that he escaped from his Decepticon captors and made his way here to join with Optimus."

"Haha it's been so long since I've seen my son last. I had to give him up when he was young when the credits wouldn't support the two of us. I knew that he would be safe and that we would see each other again," Megatron said with some happiness to his voice. "He will be safe with Optimus. The _Nemesis_ is no place for a youngling. It would be good to see him once more. To show him how much I love him and why I had to do what I had to."

"You could send this video to him. You even said yourself that this was for any offspring you may have to let them know how much you sacrificed to make them happy," Ratchet said suddenly, stopping short when he realized what he said. "I'm sorry. That is your right to chose."

"No, no, it's a wonderful idea my dear Ratchet," Megatron said, taking the datapad to send its contents to his son. "I shall do that tomorrow."

~~~next day

"Any sign of Ratchet?" Raf asked, his large brown eyes glimmering with hope.

"No there hasn't been. His life signal has been deactivated and his com. link as well. We have no way of knowing if Ratchet is truly safe," Optimus answered to the young boy. "Don't worry Rafael, we will find him and bring him home. He is a tough soldier and can handle anything."

The Autobots had looked all over for any trace of their missing medic. They haven't found anything and couldn't contact the Decepticon warship to bargain for their medic. Even the new member was worried for the missing Autobot. He would make remarks about killing Megatron and anyone who got in his way to Ratchet. Young Raf seemed the worse off. He had grown close to the grouchy medic and wanted him back. Heck all of Team Prime were worried for their dear friend and want him back.

"Maybe we should take one of the main Decepticons and use him to trade for Ratchet?" Arcee suggested with a shrug. "It seems like the only way we're getting him back."

"That can be tough to do. They've been quiet recently," Wheeljack said. "I can search around the planet for their ship and send the coordinates. I don't want to lose the Doc. We may have our differences but I still care about him. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back here where I know he's safe."

"We shall do what becomes necessary. Wheeljack will patrol for the Decepticon warship while we continue to monitor for any activity from here. If an officer does show up, we shall do our best to capture him in order to get Ratchet back," Optimus ordered.

The computer beeped with an incoming message. Optimus hurried to the computer and opened the message. He tensed when he saw that it was from his arch nemesis. A file was attached to the message.

'I know that you will all watch this file attached. It is mainly for Smokescreen, whom I know about from your medic. Nothing too terrible has happened to him as of yet.

-Megatron'

Optimus opened up the file and a video began to play. Each member watched intently, believing that it was Ratchet's torture. Much to their relief it was only a recording from Cybertron's Golden Age. Smokescreen paid attention closely, a twinge in his spark as if he was remembering something. When it ended, Smokescreen had tears dripping to the floor from his chin. He had longed to know who his creators were. Now that he knew he wished he didn't. Megatron being his sire was unbelievable.

"I always wanted to know who my creators were and why they left me. Now I regret finding out. My sire is a murderer and my carrier is dead," Smokescreen said quietly, his servos clenching at his side.

"I know that had you stayed in the lower caste, you would of suffered a cruel fate that no bot should go through. I, for one, am grateful Megatron made the choice he did," Optimus comforted, a large servo on the young rookie. "You would not be here if you stayed with your sire."

~~~000

Ratchet felt content. Each night he and Megatron shared the berth and each morning he felt relaxed and content. He didn't know how long he's been gone but it had to be a couple months at least. It felt like the war had never started. Ratchet had just finished fixing a vehicon before retreating to his shared room. Megatron sat on the couch in the main room, looking over a report. The medic straddled the larger one, pelvic plating touching. Setting the report to the side, Megatron wrapped his arms around the orange and white mech, briefly kissing him.

"How was your day?" Megatron asked.

"Long. Just a few vehicons to fix and making more synthetic energon," Ratchet said, leaning forward for another kiss. They made out for a few minutes before Ratchet pulled back.

Megatron hoisted the smaller up higher so that the chestplate was level with his sight. He attacked the chest with kisses, nips, and licks. Ratchet moaned, feeling his chest slide open to reveal his spark. The orb pulsed gently, sending silver light into the room. Megatron carefully traced the soul, memorizing each detail and how it moved.

"So beautiful," he muttered, kissing the spark. Ratchet screamed at the contact, loving the shivers going down his back. "I love you Ratchet."

Now this had the medic taken back. The warlord had just admitted his love for him. Smiling back, he traced the scarred lips lovingly.

"I love you too Megatron," Ratchet whispered.

Megatron growled possessively, systems heating up. Ratchet knew what was going to happen and wanted it to happen. His spark yearned for the stronger spark to be close to it.

~~~ days later

Ratchet jumped when the door to the berthroom slammed open. Megatron suddenly attacked his lips, kissing him roughly and bringing him close. This scared the old mech, not knowing what had gotten into the tyrant.

"Megatron, what's going on?" Ratchet inquired.

"You're going back to your team," Megatron answered, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Primus no! You would never do anything wrong. Knock Out has been captured and is injured. Breakdown and Tracks managed to get to safety, but Knock Out allowed it to happen. They are asking for your return in exchange for my medic," Megatron explained, pressing more kisses to his new lover.

"I don't want to go back, but I will to save Knock Out," Ratchet said. "How long?"

"At least 2 earth hours," Megatron responded.

"Long enough. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. Please."

Megatron could not deny such a request. They would spend what little time they had together.

~~~000

"Careful!" Knock Out snarled as he was pushed to the ground. His frame had some cuts and scrapes all on it with dried energon caking his frame. Megatron stood with his officers behind him and Ratchet at his side. "You would not believe how they treat hostages. It's even worse than us."

"Breakdown go retrieve your mate," Megatron commanded.

"Babe you all right?" the blue mech asked, looking over his wounds. "I'll fix you once we get back."

Ratchet knew that was his signal to join his team. He looked up at his lover, who in turn looked down with hurt optics. It was a painful parting for the two. The leader nodded slightly and the Autobot walked to his side. Optimus called for a bridge, retreating back with his soldiers. Ratchet looked back once more, mouthing a goodbye before walking through the swirling portal.

Megatron snarled and shouted up at the sky. He had just lost another bot that he loved. He vowed that Ratchet would be returned to him if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks  
:sparkbond:  
Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
forced RatchetxMegatron  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s):  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s):  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own any songs that I may or may not use. Depends on what the plot bunnies think.

Ratchet stood at the computer terminal, staring at the blank screen. It had been a week since he returned to the base. He didn't do much and hardly worked or cared if something went wrong, like Bulkhead breaking a tool. This worried the team greatly, believing that their friend had suffered from mental torture since he returned with no wounds. No one can get him to talk, not even Rafael or Optimus. Wheeljack even tried to but was ignored by the sullen silence.

"Ratchet? Did the Decepticons... did Megatron harm you?" Optimus asked that night when the whole base was asleep. "Your lack of energy has us greatly worried for your well being. You are not yourself."

"Nothing happened Optimus," Ratchet said, optics settling on his friend, who sat on a crate to be level with his face.

"I know that you are lying. Please, tell me what is on your mind," Optimus begged. Ratchet clamped his mouth shut as he thought. With a sigh he nodded, he too sitting down.

"I was not tortured in anyway. I was treated rather well for being their prisoner. I completed the Synthetic energon formula for them," Ratchet admitted, shoulders slumping a bit. "Megatron threatened to destroy Jasper. He knows that the children reside there."

Optimus knew that it was true, well mostly true. Ratchet left out a lot of what happened and hid it well. Optimus was satisfied, now knowing what was bothering his old friend. A large black servo rested on the medic's knee in comfort.

"We will do what we can to ensure that our human partners are safe," Optimus reassured. "Now, I advise you get some recharge. You have been online for a few days now."

Ratchet nodded and trudged back to his room. Optimus shut off the computer for the night. He truly wished that Ratchet would recover from his experience with the enemy. The prisoners that were recovered after spending even a small amount of time were left scarred in some way.

When the old mech got to his old room, he sat on the berth with a heavy sigh. His spark ached at the mere thought of the warrior. Deep down he knew that he truly loved him with his very being. Sadly it was still war and even going to him willing would be treason enough. What would his team think if they ever found out? Would he be casted out? Tortured? Killed? No. No the team wasn't like that. They were understanding.

A beep from his com. link had him scared. He answered reluctantly. Much to his surprise and relief, it was Megatron.

"_Megatron, how did you get this frequency?_"

"_Soundwave tapped into your com. link system. Can you meet me where I first found you?_"

"_I shall be there shortly._"

Ratchet poked his helm out the door, looking around for any sign of anyone awake. He snuck out the base, transforming when he made it outside and racing off. He made it within 10 minutes, seeing the silver mech standing, waiting for him. Immediately they ran to each other, embracing as Megatron knelt down to make it easier.

"I've missed you so much," Ratchet breathed, looking into those optics he loved so much. "Every night I couldn't recharge. I miss the feeling of you next to me, holding me close, keeping me safe."

"I have missed you as well my dear medic. It feels as if I have a hole in my spark once more. You have healed me and made my life complete," Megatron said lovingly. He pressed a kiss to his love, bringing him closer. "I'm never, _never_, letting you go ever again. You are mine. No one can take you away."

"I love you Megatron," Ratchet whispered seductively. "Kiss me. I know that we will have to part again. The other Autobots will be wondering where I'm at if I stay away too long. It's almost morning."

Megatron growled possessively, picking Ratchet up and pinning him against a rock wall. He attacked those sweet lips, savoring the flavor and storing it away in his memory banks. He then moved down, kissing along the way. Ratchet moaned as his jaw was assaulted, traveling down to his neck. Megatron sucked at the soft metal, lightly nipping every now and then. The two bodies heated up, grinding together until Ratchet thought that they would melt together.

The warlord moved down to his chest, hoisting him up a bit. The scarred lips tenderly kissed the chestplates as if they were the most delicate thing. Ratchet cried out, gripping silver metal tightly. His cries revved the larger on, bringing more pleasure. Sharp denta punctured an energon line, the blue liquid dribbling down the orange plating. Megatron lapped at the wound, cleaning the heated metal.

"Show me your spark," Megatron demanded huskily.

Ratchet obeyed, letting his soul be shown to the world. He shivered a bit at the cool night air when it hit, arousing him further. Megatron lapped the life force, small jolts hitting his glossa. This made the medic scream out, arching slightly and clawing at the other and the wall he rested against. His legs opened up, allowing the tyrant to get closer. The Kaonian mech grabbed Ratchet's wrists, pinning them to the side as he continued in his task.

"Megatron," Ratchet whimpered, arching again when his spark was attacked with kisses. "Please...please..."

The sound of a blaster powering up interrupted them. Megatron froze, knowing that sound from anywhere. He turned his helm to see Optimus glaring at him, one servo a blade and the other a gun. Ratchet looked scared, fearing that Megatron would be killed. His chest closed, his breathing heavy. Megatron stepped back, allowing the older to slide to the ground.

"Megatron, leave this place and you will remain untouched," Optimus threatened, a slight growl in his voice.

"This isn't the end Prime. I will take him back," Megatron snarled, transforming and taking off.

Optimus watched until his enemy disappeared from sight. He turned to his friend, checking him over. The small bite marks, scratches, and the wound caught his attention. His gaze hardened, a tiny snarl escaping his voice box. Ratchet looked down, fearing that this was it. Optimus knew his secret and was going to throw him out for treason.

"What did he do old friend? Was he trying to... force you to interface?" Optimus asked hesitantly.

"No... no he wasn't forcing me to do anything. I came here on my own free will," Ratchet said quietly. "I... I needed to get out of the base for a bit. I had too much on my mind to recharge. Megatron was here and... you know."

"Ratchet... why didn't you tell me from before? I would of helped you recover from whatever happened while you were their prisoner," Optimus said, kneeling down and letting Ratchet meet his optics. "You can trust me with anything. It doesn't matter what it is, I will always be here for you."

"I... I don't want to talk about it right now. Please Optimus, give me some time. I just can't talk about it right now," Ratchet begged.

"Take your time. I will wait," Optimus said. "An Autobot ship has just landed not far from here. I came to investigate and found you here."

~~~000

"ARGH! I almost had him!" Megatron shouted, smashing a drone into the ship's wall. "Soundwave! We must get Ratchet. I must have him with me."

Soundwave nodded, turning to his terminal and typing away. Megatron stormed off to his room, collapsing on his berth. For the first time in many centuries, he cried. It hurt to not feel the older mech near him. They needed to be more careful. He looked at the pictures he had of the medic, a smile gracing his face. However, that smile turned into a frown.

"I will get you back my love. I promise you will return to where you belong," Megatron vowed, falling into recharge.

~~~000

"When did we get new bots?" Miko asked, leaning forward on the railing.

"When did you get humans?" the red mech questioned, looking at the medic for help.

"That is Miko. She is one of the few that know about us. The small one is Raf and the taller is Jack. Jack's mother June and Agent Fowler are the other human allies we have," Ratchet explained. "The worse she can do is ask questions."

"Whatever! Remember when I scrapped Hardshell?" Miko rolled her eyes. "I'm a Wrecker."

"I doubt that a human as yourself can be Wrecker. To be one requires great skill," Ultra Magnus said with a frown.

"Rude! Wheeljack who is this jerk?" Miko huffed.

"That's Ultra Magnus, Optimus' second. He's a complete aft and cares about nothing besides his rules and regulations. Best to ignore him kid," Wheeljack reassured. "You're one of the best Wreckers I know. Just ignore what he says."

"Soldier you will learn to respect your commanding officers," Ultra Magnus scowled.

"Frag off Magnus. This isn't the Elite Guard anymore. Mech up, swallow your pride, and learn the new rules here," Wheeljack said. "I'm going on patrol. Wanna join kid?"

"Sweet!"

Optimus sighed. He knew that there was going to be trouble between Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. The Wrecker had refused to leave until he knew that Ratchet was back to normal, which was not happening anytime soon. The Wrecker Commander however always had issues with Wheeljack since he got put in charge. He never approved of "Wrecker Style" in any way. Not even the twins were this much trouble.

"Ultra Magnus, they are not just soldiers anymore. We have all grown into a family in the time we have been here on Earth. We must treat them as such. Those rules do not apply any longer," Optimus explained, a servo on the taller mech. "You will learn in time."

"Hey Ratchet, we never got to thank you for helping us before we got separated by war," Sunstreaker said, hugging his elder. His twin did the same.

"There is no need to my young ones," Ratchet said. "You are my younglings after all."

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself," Sideswipe pointed out.

"I will tell you later on tonight. I rather not speak about it here," Ratchet said. "I will show you around the base. Your quarters will be next to mine."

~~~000

"Wheeljack, why do you have a bump?" Miko asked, her eyes on the Wrecker's abdomen.

"So you noticed eh?" Wheeljack replied. "I'll tell you a secret. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even the old wrecking ball. But to put it in your terms, Bulk is going to be father in about two months."

"You're pregnant?!" Miko squealed.

"Sparked yes. You're going to have a sibling in a way," Wheeljack smirked, looking over at the small human.

"When are you going to tell him? And the rest of the team? What's it gonna be? Boy or girl? Got any names picked out?" Miko blurted out.

"One thing at a time. I was going to tell them but then Magnus showed up. Might keep it quiet but I don't want to give them spark attacks when it's time. Well it would be funny if Magnus had one. I don't know what it's gonna be yet. Doc will have to check it to see if it's a mech or femme. I was going to name it Spark since Bulkhead said that he wanted a sparkling named Spark when we bonded," Wheeljack answered. "It's about time we head back. There's no activity going on."

When they got back Miko ran to the medic, telling him to do an ultrasound on Wheeljack. The doctor was confused but complied to keep Miko quiet. He glitched a bit when he saw the sparkling moving around slightly. Wheeljack looked as the rest of the team gathered around to see what was wrong with their teammate.

"So is it a mech or femme?" Miko asked, jumping around in excitement.

"It's a mech. Wheeljack, why didn't you come to me sooner?" Ratchet asked, nearly hitting the inventor.

"You're still recovering Doc. I don't need you more stressed out. Besides, I didn't notice until about a week ago," Wheeljack said in his defense. "So Bulk, how you feel about being a sire?"

"I...I don't- know what to feel," Bulkhead stuttered. "You're really sparked."

"It's what we always wanted when we first courted on Cybertron. Heh, Impactor and 'em always made bets on when we would bond and when a sparkling would appear. Looks like Seaspray won the bet. We bonded after that one mission and had a kid hundreds of years later," Wheeljack laughed a bit, memories of his Wrecker family cheering when they announced their bonding.

"This is unacceptable. War is no place for a sparkling. You two clearly broke all protocol about this kind of thing. Courting, bonding, now mating," Ultra Magnus snarled.

"Frag off Magnus. Impactor gave us permission," Wheeljack defended.

"Impactor was reckless," Magnus retorted. "That is why I had him ki- removed."

"What? You had him killed? You killed our leader because he was doing his job! Is that why the rest were murdered as well?" Wheeljack demanded, anger growing as he spoke. He fought back the tears when he heard the truth.

"I was ordered to remove him. He was in the way," Ultra Magnus said, knowing that if he didn't stop, it would end up in disaster.

"Magnus stop. He is no longer alive. We saved Impactor," Optimus said quietly. "There is no need for conflict. That happened in the past."

"You're right. I apologize for my outburst. I am still trying to forget the old rules," Ultra Magnus said.

Ratchet looked at the commander, surprise on his face. He knew that Ultra Magnus had done questionable things, but this was the worse. Killing, or nearly killing, an Autobot and his team was unspeakable. Optimus took Ultra Magnus away, congratulating the couple on their new child. Wheeljack looked down, fists clenched tight as a lone tear escaped. Bulkhead and Miko hugged their favorite mech, comforting him after a horrible truth was revealed.

"Wheeljack was Impactor last seen in Iacon?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah he was. I followed him shortly after he left. He... was shot down. I couldn't save him before I was knocked out," said Wheeljack, voice choked up a bit. "He was my sire in a way."

Ratchet ushered everyone out of the medibay besides the small team. He knew that they needed their space. He knew his patient needed some comfort as and turned his back to them.

"Wheeljack, if it helps then I sent Impactor into deep stasis while he healed. I can call out to his stasis pod and give it coordinates to come here for you," Ratchet offered.

"Thanks Doc, it'll mean a lot to me," Wheeljack muttered.

"I'll go do that and leave you three alone. Get some rest," Ratchet said, taking his leave to the computer.

~~~000

"You will learn in time," Optimus repeated softly to his other. "Remember we are courting and this is still war. I am fine with them being together just as long as they can still help."

"I know. I just... can't seem to forget the old rules. They've been programmed into me by Zeta," Ultra Magnus sighed. Optimus gave him a small kiss in comfort.

"We'll get through this together. But first I need you to take care of something for me," Optimus said huskily, moaning slightly. Ultra Magnus moaned back, grabbing the slender hips and bringing him close.

"Do we want to take this to the berth, or rather against the wall? Maybe the washracks," Magnus whispered, licking at the audio near his mouth. "I can do all of it. I know how you enjoy being pinned down, helpless as I frag you hard. You love being dominated until you fall into recharge, completely tired and relaxed."

Optimus shivered at the words, images popping into his mind. It had been so long since he was last taken. He and Magnus had been separated during the Exodus with the attack on their ships to stop the Autobots from leaving. He felt himself thrown onto the berth of their room, Magnus crawling on to pn him to the soft surface. He raised Optimus' servos above his helm, keeping them held down.

"You enjoy this don't you?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes," Optimus gasped, bucking slightly.

"Good," Ultra Magnus muttered. He grinded their panels together, a small shower of sparks created from the friction. Optimus cried out, his body heating up some more. "Open up for me my little Prime."

~~~000

"Ratch... what happened to you?" Sideswipe asked, crossing his legs on the medic's berth, his twin sitting next to him. Ratchet sat across from them, looking at them before beginning.

"I was a Decepticon prisoner for many weeks. I finished the synthetic energon formula for them, giving them an unlimited amount. Each night Megatron would take me to his personal quarters. When I did what I was told to, he kept me there. And he would... interface with me. I did it willingly. He showed me a different side of him, a caring and loving mech. I yearn to go back to him. I've committed treason and haven't told the others yet. You two are the only ones to know, and want to keep it that way until I am ready to tell the team," Ratchet said, guilt in his voice as he explained his story. "We have met once since I returned and Optimus caught us. I told him I wasn't ready to explain and he respected that. Megatron it seems has missed me as well. I can see that he loves me and his mental state healing. He had a mate before who died shortly after sparking a tiny spark. Smokescreen is Megatron's son."

"We don't care. We still love ya Ratch. I think it'll be pretty cool to have a sire. A real sire that can love and care for us," Sideswipe said.

"I agree. I'm glad that you trusted us to tell us what happened. If you go out to go see him, we'll cover for ya. Maybe when we have night duty at the monitors you can go when it's more safe. The others wouldn't be as understanding. Well Magnus won't be at least. Not too sure about the others," Sunstreaker agreed, giving his adoptive carrier a supportive smile. "This could end the war too. If he truly loves you, then he'll do what you want him to. Hey Sides, do you think we'll have some siblings?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: umblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks  
Italics: :sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod, Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted)  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet
> 
> Warnings: Violence, kidnapping, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, mpreg, kissing, mechs (and femme) changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. And AU mostly. This chapter will be rated M at the beginning during Ratchet's dream/flashback. Please heed. There will be more language content and off-screen rape. If you do not like, then feel free to skip the dream. Thnx. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own any songs that I may or may not use.

~~~dream

_"Oh Ratchet," a voice sang. "You're late again." _

_"Shockblast please, I don't want this anymore," Ratchet begged. _

_He was on his way back to his dorm from his professor's office late that night. The glowing optic seared right into his frame. Memories of the horrid transfluid shoved down his throat surfaced. He didn't want that to happen again. It had been going on for three weeks now, Shockblast threatening to allow his secret being released if he didn't service the mech. _

_"Too bad," Shockblast cooed. "You don't want your secret to get out now do you? Now get to work." _

_Ratchet got to his knees in defeat, knowing that he had to. The sound of a panel being opened sounded quiet in the silent night. That vile spike entered his mouth. His mind drifted to a different place, ignoring what was happening. He thought about what he had learned for the day and his studies. A sudden slap sent him to the ground. _

_"That's it, your valve is mine!" Shockblast snarled, spreading orange and white legs and grabbing the silver interface panel, ripping it off. "I'm going to enjoy this so much." _

_Ratchet screamed, kicked, and fought to stop this horrible fate. He didn't want his seal to be broken. Not yet. Not when he wasn't bonded. A gag was shoved into his mouth and tied in place to keep him silent. Tears ran down his face as he was violated over and over again. _

Who will love me now? I've been used and violated. No one will ever love me _Ratchet thought. _

_Shockblast muttered the same words into his audios, letting the despair sink in. He licked at the tears as he continued. After overloading his pet many times and himself twice, he left. Ratchet collected himself and trudged back to his room. He picked up his damaged panel, repairing it before putting it back. He headed to the washracks to wash off the foul liquid staining his frame. _

_For years, this happened with Shockblast raping him each night, sometimes with a friend or more with him. It was one night after Ratchet was taken by three mechs that he reported it. None of the higher officials would believe him, even when bringing in those guilty. Ratchet's professor noticed the mental change in his student, even though he was scoring way higher then other students on the tests. When he asked, Ratchet replied that it was nothing. _

_On a particular night, Shockblast had Ratchet pinned to his own berth and fragging him brutally like there was no tomorrow. The younger medic-in-training cried out, even if it was muffled by the gag. His limbs ached, his wrists, knees, and ankles tied tightly to keep his movements limited. His glazed optics stared at the ceiling above. Primus must of heard him because the door was knocked down. Two students and the professor filed in. The bulky blue mech ripped Shockblast off, holding him until he fell unconscious. _

_The smaller red mech ran to him, untying the restraints and placing them in a comfortable position. He looked him over, checking the damage on the body. _

_"Professor Blacklight, this doesn't look good," the mech reported, tone full of concern. "He's been damaged heavily and losing energon." _

_"Knock Out go get the police. Breakdown, make sure he doesn't wake up," Blacklight ordered. He gently touched his student's face as he sat on the edge of the berth. His thumb wiped away some oral fluid off his cheek. "Ratchet? Ratchet can you hear me? Listen to me, I need you to stay awake for me. You're safe now. He won't ever touch you again." _

_"Professor I think he's been drugged," said Breakdown, picking up a needle with a drop of liquid left in the tube connecting to it. "I don't know what it is. I've never seen anything like this before." _

_"I'm taking him to Iacon General. Tell the police what you saw and where I went. He needs help now," said Blacklight, picking up his limp student and running out of the room. _

_Blacklight stayed with Ratchet the entire procedure as he was repaired and during recovery. On the fifth night of recovering, Ratchet onlined his optics to someone entering the room. He was confused since the black mech was still next to him in recharge. The figure got close, face nuzzling the sensitive audio slightly. _

_"I will get you one day. It may not be soon, but I will my little pet," Shockblast whispered. "I will claim you as my own slave. Nothing will stop me from getting to you my sweet." _

~~~000

Ratchet woke up with a start. The threat from his rapist echoed around in his helm. He trembled with fear, even though Shockblast hasn't been heard from for centuries. Most believed he died or disappeared for good. The lingering pain stayed with him for a while before disappearing. He needed to get to Megatron. He _needed_ his warming comfort and strong arms wrapped around him.

He quickly ran out of the dark room, heading straight for the groundbridge. Luckily Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the only ones there.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" the yellow twin questioned.

"I need to get to him. Please," Ratchet said shakily, fumbling with the groundbridge controls. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but if I don't return, tell the others I left for an extended patrol and won't return for a month."

"All right. Be safe," Sideswipe said, setting some coordinates and activating the groundbridge.

Ratchet ran through, opening up his com link to the private line Megatron used.

"_Megatron_," Ratchet whimpered.

"_Ratchet what are you doing awake?_" Megatron asked. He sensed the fear creeping into his voice. "_What's wrong?"_

_"I need you to come," _Ratchet replied. "_I'll explain when I get to your quarters. Please, please just come." _

_"I will be there shortly. Stay right where you are," _Megatron said, disconnecting.

Ratchet waited patiently. A groundbridge flowered open, letting the medic into the warship. Megatron stood by console, turning when he heard pedesteps coming towards him. The medic ran right into his arms, clinging to his spiked form. The warlord was startled, but returned the embrace, walking to his quarters and shutting the door. He sat on the berth, bringing Ratchet close to him.

"Now tell me what happened," Megatron said softly.

"It was a nightmare, or rather a memory during the night," Ratchet explained softly, retelling what happened. "I don't know why I should be so scared. He's most likely dead now. I just need you with me. Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you," Megatron muttered.

"Even if I had been used and dirtied? I'm not the one for you," Ratchet said, looking away with doubt.

"Never. You are perfect for me. What happened is in the past. Even if you had all the problems in the universe, I will still love you," Megatron whispered, pressing a kiss to his love. "Nothing will make me stop loving you."

Tears sprang in Ratchet's optics. No matter what had happened to him, Megatron still wanted and loved him. That made his spark swell with contentment and joy. He was where he wanted to be.

"Can we bond?" Ratchet asked suddenly. Megatron looked down at him, a small grin on his face.

"If that is what you want then of course," Megatron responded.

Ratchet pushed Megatron down, kissing him with passion. They moaned into each other's lips, glossas entangling together. Both opened their chests, allowing each soul to merge. Ratchet cried out, never feeling such intensity before. Megatron felt the familiar feeling of a bond forming. The connection completed, knocking Ratchet unconscious. The warlord closed both chests, moving the older onto next to him.

"Goodnight my Ratchet," Megatron whispered, holding him close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen
> 
> RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod, Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks
> 
> OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer
> 
> StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):
> 
> BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark
> 
> BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):
> 
> forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): (That's a surprise for at least two chapters)
> 
> Song(s) used:  
Love is my witness by Westlife
> 
> Warnings: Violence, kidnapping, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, mpreg, kissing, mechs (and femme) changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. And AU mostly. This chapter will contain a bit more language! So please heed the warnings. Don't say I didn't warn you. Nor do I own the songs used in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own any songs that I may or may not use. Depends on what the plot bunnies think.

The warmth coming from his side startled the medic for a moment. Memories from the recent events returned, calming his racing spark. He had bonded to the mech that loved him. His life was complete. Well mostly complete for now. Their planet needed to be revived, brought back to its original glory, and a sparkling or two to perfect it. Ratchet shifted to his other side, looking into the sleeping face of his new bondmate. The soft gunmetal grey faceplates smiled slightly before ruby optics opened to a wonderful sight.

"Morning my bonded," Megatron greeted, kissing his cheek. "Did you recharge better?"

"I did," Ratchet responded. "I can feel you now."

"I can feel you as well. As long as we both live, we will be together forever. I may not be at your side all the time, but I will remain with you. Just call upon the bond and I will feel you," Megatron said. "I promise I will always be there for you. I have a song for you. Soundwave came across it yesterday and I thought it would be perfect. I can have a playlist made for us."

_Once in a lifetime_ _You look in someone's eyes_ _And it feels like the world stops turning at once_ _That's what it felt like for me_ _I knew knew right away this day would be_ _Standing together, believing forever_ _Is there in our reach_

_'Cos love is my witness_ _I swear_ _I'll be with you till the end_ _Nothing can tear this love apart_ _I'll put my hand upon my heart_ _This is the promise I'll make to you_ _Whatever comes we'll see it through_ _Nothing can break it_ _This feeling's too strong_ _'Cos love is my witness_

_We've both known sorrow_ _We've known heartache_ _When our dreams for tomorrow_ _Seem so far away_ _But that brought us closer - yeah_ _It brought us together_ _So that we'd know the real thing_ _That's why I can say yeah - ye-eh-yeah_

_'Cos love is my witness_ _I swear_ _I'll be with you till the end_ _Nothing can tear this love apart_ _I'll put my hand upon my heart_ _This is the promise I'll make to you_ _Whatever comes we'll see it through_ _Nothing can break it_ _This feeling's too strong_ _'Cos love is my witness_

_I know whatever comes to be_ _Together we'll face the mystery_ _Here in my heart, deep in my soul_ _Somehow I know, I know_

_'Cos love is my witness_ _I swear_ _I'll be with you till the end_ _Nothing can tear this love apart_ _I'll put my hand upon my heart_ _This is the promise I'll make to you_ _(This is the promise I'll make to you)_ _Whatever comes we'll see it through_ _Nothing can break it_ _This feeling's too strong_ _'Cos love is my witness_

_Nothing can break it_ _This feeling's too strong_ _'Cos love is my witness_

"I hear that humans use music as a way of communicating. This will be my promise to you," Megatron murmured, bringing the smaller mech closer and on top of his chest. He lightly stroked the plating, making his way down slowly. "I will protect you until my spark goes out. I don't know how, but you are starting to change me into something better."

Ratchet moaned as his interfacing unit was stroked, biting his lower lip to stifle the sound. The words stuck him to his spark, love and dedication filling them with the truth. This is what true love was.

"And I will protect you to the best of my ability," Ratchet returned just as quietly. "Our secret will remain within the team. The only ones that know are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They agree and hope that they will now have a loving sire. I can explain their story later on. But since I adopted them, they are now your sons. You will have to meet them one of these days. They are truly wonderful."

"I have heard of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were known as the Terror Twins in the gladiatorial Pits of Kaon. I never fought them but they were almost as famous as I was," Megatron said, smiling at the memory of the two twins. "Now I will have three creations to call my own. I will keep the same promise and protect them."

"And maybe some more in the future," Ratchet huskily hinted, leaning forward a bit. "You will be able to raise them and watch them grow."

"Sounds wonderful my dear medic. Now, open up for me. It has been too long for my liking."

~~~000

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, where has Ratchet disappeared to? He is not in his room nor the computer where he usually is early in the morning," Optimus inquired from the twins.

"He told us while we were on duty that he left for a month long patrol. He won't be in communications range and we lost his signal shortly after he left. Don't worry Prime, Ratchet will return in time. He seemed really scared last night. We've never seen him like this in the time that we've known him," Sunstreaker explained. Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"Something definitely scared him badly. He never shows his fears, but something must of happened to him that it came back to traumatize him once more," Sideswipe added in.

"I see. Very well then Ratchet may stay on his patrol. Inform me if he contacts base," Optimus said with satisfaction. He knew that the twins were hiding something from him, but didn't say anything. He knew that Ratchet had a rough past that he never spoke about.

The large mech headed back down the hall towards the energon vault. He needed to get some fuel in him before continuing his work from the previous night that he left. He grabbed a large cube, drinking it there before heading to his berthroom to his desk. A pair of servos covered his mouth and optics, the surprise mech dragging the leader into the berthroom's washracks and pinning him against the cool wall. Optimus knew who was touching his frame and keeping his front to the wall.

His hips were pulled back, leaving the younger mech in a leaning position. A hot panel touched Optimus' aft, making him yelp a bit. Steaming water hit his back, slicking his body with the fluid. Ultra Magnus wrapped his arms around the slender hips, bringing his own chest to rest against the red back. Optimus tried to push away from the wall, but couldn't since the heavier form wouldn't move.

"Magnus I have reports to finish," Optimus said.

"You work too much my little Prime. You should relax now that I'm here," Ultra Magnus lightly scolded, smacking the silver metal with his right servo. Optimus cried out before moaning. The action repeated a bit. "I should teach you how to do such actions."

The larger mech slid down so that he could see the soaked panel better. Optimus clenched his dentas together as he was teased, not wanting to give into such delights. He needed to finish these reports and send them to Agent Fowler. But there was no trying to change the older's mind once he was set on something.

~~~000

Starscream typed away at the console as he turned in his report. Megatron entered with Ratchet at his side. Both had the happiest of smiled on their faces. It was nice to see his friend show his old self once more. He bowed to the couple, giving them a knowing look.

"Greetings Megatron, Ratchet," the seeker said. "I see that you are in better spirits for a first time in centuries. Why is that?"

"I have bonded," Megatron answered.

"Terminus would be proud of you," Starscream smiled. "I do hope that this will last for thousands of years to come. But one problem remains. The Autobots and their rules. Ratchet is committing treason."

"And I will give him a place here if he is banned," Megatron reassured. "I will dare not leave him to survive on his own on this planet. And the twins will follow him now that they have come."

"We do have to take extra care when I return. Ultra Magnus will be very suspicious of me with my so-called patrol. I don't even want to think what he'll do if he catches wind of what I'm doing," Ratchet remarked, shuddering in fear. "He had one of our own almost killed for doing their job. The Wreckers have their rules and Impactor was lucky to have survived the attack."

"I will never allow that to happen. You are too precious to me," Megatron said. He leaned close and gave him a kiss on the neck. "I don't see why any bot would want to harm such a beautiful mech such as yourself."

Starscream stifled a laugh. It was just like old times with Terminus. This just may very well bring the silver warlord to his softer side. Soundwave watched from his station that he usually stayed at. Ratchet would be a good mech to have around the warship.

~~~1 month later

"This is farewell once more," Megatron said as the two stared at the twinkling stars. "You must get back to your team. Take this report that Soundwave had made. There is an unmined energon deposit close to here. The coordinates are on the datapad. This will get rid of any suspicion towards you."

"Thank you Megatron," Ratchet said, hugging the larger and reverently kissed his stomach plating. "Behave for me until we meet again. I will contact you when I am able to."

"Very well my sweet Ratchet. Until we meet again," Megatron repeated, bowing slightly before passionately kissing his bonded. "I await your return to my arms."

Ratchet called for a groundbridge, holding the datapad close. He was kissed once more before making his departure. It was always sad when they left, but the reunion was always better. He thought about bringing the twins with him to meet their new sire. The others greeted the medic with warm smiles. Ultra Magnus noticed a small mark on the medic's pelvic and a bite wound on his shoulder. He pretended to be joyous of the return of their ally, but scanned him over. It looked like the medic lied about going on patrol and was seeing someone. The question was who.

He didn't get enough evidence to prove anything. The older could of gotten it while exploring. He shook it off, choosing the latter rather than the former. The medic wasn't foolish enough to commit treason. Optimus was glad that his friend had "found" energon for them to mine. He was still concerned about the orange and white healer, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to lose any trust that he had with a simple mistake.

~~~a week later

The space pod opened, releasing pressurized air. A large figure stepped out onto the rock he landed on, stretching his limbs and popping joints back into place. It felt good to awaken from stasis and explore what he found. From what his ship informed him of, Ratchet was somewhere on the planet. He wanted to find him quickly.

"Soon I will be with you once more my little pet," the voice rumbled, a single optic taking in the desert around him. "I will find you and bring you with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod, Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): (That's a surprise for at least two chapters)
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> Warnings: Violence, kidnapping, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, mpreg, kissing, mechs (and femme) changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. And AU mostly. This chapter will contain a bit more language! So please heed the warnings. Don't say I didn't warn you. Nor do I own the songs used in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own any songs that I may or may not use.

"Sir, a ship of Decepticon origin has landed," a vehicon reported in. "It looks like the Autobots have reached it."

"Keep watch. We will wait to see what will happen," Megatron commanded. "Soundwave, send Laserbeak to record the battle."

Soundwave did as told, sending out his daughter to send a live feed of the inevitable battle. Megatron just hoped that his Ratchet was not out on the field. Fear and worry radiated through the bond. Megatron sent love and concern in return. He had no way of knowing what was going on until Laserbeak reported in.

~~~earlier

"Optimus, a ship of unknown origin has just landed near Jasper," Ratchet said over his shoulder. "Do we go investigate?"

"Yes. If it is an Autobot, then we must reach them before the Decepticons do. Ratchet bring your medical kit. If it is an Autobot, then they may need medical attention," Optimus said, turning to face his team. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Ratchet activated the groundbridge before following orders. Raf and the humans stayed behind to man the groundbridge and communications. When they went through, they transformed with their weapons drawn. The portal closed behind them. There, standing in the sand was his worst fear. The twins sensed it and hid Ratchet from view. Ratchet shook, his fear and worry for his team leaked into the bond, alerting his other half. Love and concern was sent back.

"Ah guests," the mech said, turning around with a glint in his optic. He scanned the small team, spotting familiar orange and white plating.

"State your faction and name," Optimus demanded, not liking the look the mysterious mech gave them.

"Well my name is Shockblast and I'm technically a neutral. You see, my younger brothers joined the Decepticons, but I never had the chance to before I escaped my fate," Shockblast explained like it was nothing. He watched as the medic hiding in the back tensed up at his voice. "But now that I do have a chance, I think I'll join my brothers."

All weapons were pointed at him. Shockblast smirked on the inside, leaning more to the right with a servo on his hip. His cannon hand rested by his side, completely relaxed but ready to use. Ratchet took one step back away from his rapist, and that's when it happened. Shockblast had shot each member swiftly as not to let them get a chance at him. He stood in front of Ratchet, gazing down at him in victory.

"I think my new Lord might enjoy a present," Shockblast said in a mocking tone. "You will do just fine medic."

Ratchet tried to run but was grabbed. He struggled, pounding fruitlessly at the large servo gripping him. Optimus tried to stop the newcomer, but was immobilized quickly. Shockblast ejected a blade from his wrist, effortlessly stabbing the leader before throwing him to the ground. Another groundbridge appeared and Shockblast knew that it was the Decepticons'. He walked through with his prize.

"Don't worry too much about him. I'm sure Megatron will have some nice plans for him," Shockblast called back to the recovering Autobots before he left.

"Optimus, we'll get him back," Ultra Magnus assured. "For now, let's get you patched up."

~~~000

"So you must be the Decepticon leader Megatron," Shockblast said with interest. Megatron stared at the newcomer with his mate, but didn't react to protect him. "I've heard so much about you from my younger brothers. Tell me, how is Shockwave and Sixshot?"

"We haven't heard from them since Cybertron fell," Megatron answered. He never knew that two of his most loyalist soldiers had an older brother. "What is your name soldier?"

"My name is Shockblast my Lord. I live to serve your cause," Shockblast said with a bow. "I have brought a prisoner as a gift for my loyalty."

Megatron growled on the inside. This was the mech that Ratchet had told him about. His bonded looked terrified in the servo of his nightmare. Two vehicons came up and grabbed the medic by his arms, waiting for orders. Shockblast seemed pleased when Megatron stared at his new prisoner.

"Starscream, escort our new soldier to an empty berthroom. He must be tired after his long journey," Megatron suggested. "You two, bring me my mate."

"There is no need Lord Megatron. I can assure you I am perfectly fine. I have been in stasis for centuries," Shockblast said quickly, hiding his surpise at what the warlord said. Ratchet quickly ran to the silver mech, clinging onto his frame tightly and shook slightly.

"You are dismissed Shockblast. I don't want to see you handle my mate like that again," Megatron threatened. "I will dispose of you myself if I even hear about you touching him."

"My apologies Lord Megatron. I was not aware of the fact that he was taken," Shockblast said deeply, turning to take his leave. "I shall see you around."

Ratchet shuddered as that last sentence was directed to him. Tears sprung up in his eyes, true fear shining in them as the liquid went down his face. Megatron knelt down and embraced the medic, never wanting to let go. He felt how frightened the smaller was of the new mech. It broke his softening spark to see such a strong spirit shattered so easily by a simple name.

"He's here," Ratchet tensely spoke. "He'll follow me to the Autobot base if I leave. He'll want me back and use me as a slave.

"I will never allow that to happen my beloved Ratchet," Megatron reassured. "I will kill him if he ever does anything. There's no promising that you will be safe, but if you stay close to me, then I will protect you with my life."

"Thank you so much. But I will have to return at some point," Ratchet said quietly.

"You will stay here until I can ensure that you can get there safely," Megatron promised. "Now, allow me to get rid of your worries. Shockblast will not disturb us."

Ratchet nodded and wiped away his tears. Megatron had Starscream put in charge and Soundwave keeping an optic out for danger. The couple laid down on the berth, Ratchet snuggling close to the larger being. Megatron slowly ran his servos up and down the smaller body, slowly heating it up to make it last. Kisses were exchanged between the two. Megatron eventually hovered on top, his glossa rubbing against Ratchet's as he took control of the battle for dominance. The sweet taste of flavored energon mixed with the taste of rust sticks.

"You taste so sweet my dear," Megatron rumbled, the vibrations running through both bodies. "I'm so addicted to it like the finest high grade. Absolutely delicious."

~~~000

"Sunny, it's the mech that Ratchet was talking about," Sideswipe whispered in a hushed tone to his twin. "Shockblast is that mech that raped him back when he was in medical school."

"And now he has Ratch again," Sunny finished the thought. "There's no telling what will happen. Megatron won't-"

"Megatron won't what soldier?" Ultra Magnus suddenly questioned. The twins yelped in surprise, grabbing each other as they looked up at the taller mech.

"N-nothing Ultra Magnus s-sir," Sideswipe stuttered.

"Y-yeah. We were just, uh, talking about how we will rescue R-Ratchet," Sunstreaker said also.

"Don't try to lie to me. Tell me what you know," Ultra Magnus said, bending down closer.

"Never," Sideswipe said with bravery. "We swore not to tell and we will keep it that way. There's no way in the Pit that we would tell you something so personal."

"Then you will explain to the team," Ultra Magnus scowled, dragging the twins to the main room. He threw them down, who in turn glared at him as they held each other.

"Ultra Magnus, what is going on?" Optimus asked in concern.

"These two are hiding secrets of utmost importance," Ultra Magnus briefly said. "They refuse to speak."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, is this true?" Optimus asked.

"Of course it is!" Sideswipe snarled, catching the team's attention.

"We both swore to never tell," Sunstreaker added. "Do what you like. Nothing will get us to spill."

"Even if it means Ratchet's life?" Arcee asked, body tense.

The twins stayed silent, looking at each other and talking through their bond. Sunstreaker shook his head and Sideswipe nodded. He gave the yellow mech a look before turning to the others.

"We won't tell anything else besides this. Ratchet has met Shockblast before," Sideswipe said in a lower tone. "It's up to Ratchet if he tells you how they know each other, but that pathetic thing has hurt Ratchet before."

"That's all we're saying so don't try to get more," the other finalized, mainly looking at Ultra Magnus.

"What about your talk about Megatron?" Magnus pressed.

"We're not telling anything more," they repeated at the same time.

"We shall respect that. I trust Ratchet to explain on his own time," Optimus agreed. "Ignore Ultra Magnus for now. He has no business with Ratchet's personal life. But if this is who I think it is, then Ratchet may come back more damaged than before."

~~~000

"Slag it all to the Burning Pits," Shockblast cursed as he walked down the halls of the _Nemesis_. "Wait a kilk. I just need to be patient. Ratchet will become mine in time. I just need to calm down and put my plan into motion."

The new Decepticon continued on his walk, passing by the Decepticon leader's berthchambers. The shouts of the two overloading made him stop. Usually after that happened, then they would fall into recharge immediately. A wicked idea popped into his helm. Indeed he would have to wait for the right moment before striking.

~~~000

Ratchet woke up and felt content after another pleasurable night. He had been a "prisoner" for about a week now. Each night Megatron would help him relax and forget that his rapist was even there. He got up and walked to the rec room to get some energon for himself and Megatron. The warlord was still recharging from a long night of being unable to because of a nightmare of Ratchet being taken from him. The only ones inside the rec room were a few vehicons and Knock Out.

Ratchet grabbed the precious fuel before turning to leave. At that moment Shockblast came in and sauntered over to the medic. He cornered him and blocked any escape routes. Ratchet pulsed fear to Megatron through the bond, hoping that his mech would come and save him. The answer came sluggish to the plea.

:_Ratchet, what's wrong?_:

:_It's Shockblast. He has me cornered. I can't move._:

:_Stay right where you are._:

:_In the rec room. I came to get us some energon._:

:_I'll be there shortly. Keep him distracted for me._:

"Ratchet I want to say that I'm sorry," Shockblast apologized sincerely. "What I did to you back in medical school was extremely wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

"Why now? Why did you even do it? I was taken by force and drugged each night. I may of been the best medic after you were taken, but my mental state was completely broken. Not even Blacklight could help me recover," Ratchet said softly.

"I know! I screwed up big time. I should of stopped the first time but I couldn't. My family was so proud of what I did. They taught me that it was all right," Shockblast explained. "I did it because I had no other way of telling you that I love you. Since I was a youngling I knew nothing but interfacing. It was the only way that I could confess my feelings. I made a stupid choice and realized it when I broke out of prison. If I could I would go back and stop myself."

Ratchet stayed silent for a moment. After thinking, he nodded. He truly believed the words said. Shockblast grinned on the inside. The fist had taken the bait and now he needed to reel it in. Not even Megatron could stop him. By the time he found out about his plans, it would be too late. Not even Soundwave could know what was going on.

Knock Out secretly sent a message to his Lord, telling him where Ratchet was. He knew what Shockblast had done to his friend so many eons ago and watched out for him the moment he arrived. Breakdown was even in on it to protect the older medic. Within moments, Shockblast was being pinned to the wall by his throat.

"Megatron stop. He didn't do anything," Ratchet said suddenly, surprising himself. "We were just talking. I'll explain back in our chambers."

"It's true. All we were doing was talking," Shockblast choked out. Megatron let him go, allowing him to slide to the ground.

"If I find out you are planning something to him, I will personally break you slowly," Megatron threatened, picking up his bonded and leaving.

Ratchet explained what Shockblast had talked to him about. Megatron was highly suspicious about this. It didn't sound right at all. He commed Soundwave to read Shockblast's mind and find out his true motives. Together they drank their fuel before getting ready for the day. Megatron told Ratchet that he would spend the day with him. The old mech came up with an idea to have him stay longer with his bondmate. He contacted the Autobots and put on his act.

"Ratchet to base," Ratchet said, faking pain in his voice. "Base do you read?"

~~~000

"_Ratchet to base. Base do you read?_"

The sudden voice coming from the computer spooked the entire team. Wheeljack answered the call, hoping that he could help the medic.

"We hear ya Ratch. Tell us where you're at and I'll come get you," Wheeljack responded.

"_Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you risk the sparkling. Another reason is that I'm being forced to talk to you." _

_"Go on medic. Do tell them what will happen." _Megatron's voice sent chills up spines.

"_Megatron knows the general location of the base. He will attack the area until he finds the base," _Ratchet explained, the false fear and pain making the team believe what was being said. "_You mustn't attempt to rescue me or else Jasper and our base will be in danger. I'm staying to protect you." _

"Ratchet stop speaking nonsense. Buckethead can't do anything ta ya without paying dearly. But we'll listen to you. We can't risk all those lives and our own," Wheeljack reluctantly said. "You be safe Doc. Don't tell 'em what they want to know. We'll find a way to rescue you safely."

Optimus had a pained look on his face. His oldest friend was being tortured from the pain in that frightened voice. They needed to respect his decision to protect them. Why did he even allow Ratchet out of the base? He knew that Megatron was out to get him and now this Shockblast had just done that. He would never forgive himself if something terrible happened to his dearest friend.

~~~000

"Very convincing my dear," Megatron purred, his hot breath on his neck.

"This way I can stay in your strong embrace longer. I'll come up with an excuse when I leave. I'll have Knock Out paint me to look like I was tortured. Ultra Magnus would not be easy to deal with if I came back otherwise," Ratchet said, leaning back into that warm frame.

"If that is what you need to do then very well," Megatron agreed.

Ratchet felt happy. The days passed by quickly. He spent his time with either Megatron, or Knock Out and his family in the medibay. He even spent a bit of time with Soundwave and Starscream. He rarely saw Shockblast, but when he did he was greeted kindly. Soundwave had scanned the mech and found nothing dangerous being plotted. Before he knew it, it had been almost three months with the Decepticons.

Shockblast was walking down the corridors when he stopped by a certain couple's quarters. Once more he heard the sweet screams as Ratchet overloaded practically hard. He waited a few kilks before overriding the code and entering. He took out two syringes and injected them into Megatron to ensure that he stayed in recharge. He brought out another one and gave Ratchet a very light sedative. He picked up his pet and quickly exited, leaving the warship back to his own pod and moved locations and put up the shielding and cloaking so that no one could see or hear them.

~~~000

This felt strange. Why did it feel like he was tied up? Was he tied up? And why did his processor hurt like the Pits? Blue optics slowly onlined and looked around at his surroundings. All along the walls were toys and equipment that he recognized. Pure fear struck his spark.

_No. No not again. Please Primus not again. Megatron help me please! _Ratchet screamed in his helm.

The shackles on his wrists and ankles bit in slightly, forcing him to stop his movements. A single red glow made the energon in his veins go cold. Shockblast came out of the shadows with a sick look. He removed his cannon and crawled on top of his victim.

"Shockblast what are you doing?!" Ratchet demanded.

"You should know better than to trust me. You fell right for my trap my dear," Shockblast said with a sick tone. "I'm going to claim you and never let you leave. I know how to break a bond. It took a lot of experimenting, but I know how to without killing anyone. You will become my mate and pleasure slave. Megatron won't be able to save you."

"No! No please Shockblast don't! I'm begging you don't do this!" Ratchet pleaded and he began to struggle once more. He ignored the pain from the barbed cuffs, needing to escape before anything happened to him. He begged for Megatron to help him through their bond, telling him everything that was happening. A strange device was placed on his chest, puncturing to his spark.

:_Ratchet stay with me. I will find you.:_

:_He's going to- AAAAHHHHH!: _

"Oh did that hurt my dear. Well I just forcibly blocked the bond. It'll be the first step to breaking it," Shockblast cooed, stroking the scared mech's face. "I wonder how loose you'll be. I hear Megatron is a very large mech. Even larger than me. But I have ways where I can change that."

Many small needles were brought out. Ratchet knew what they were and pleaded some more. He didn't want those drugs inside of him. He feared that once that happened, he will never be the same again. It took hundreds of years of Blacklight, Knock Out, and Breakdown helping him recover before the war began. The drugs went into his system from his neck, valve, spike, and spark. This was it. There was no protecting himself now. Help was not coming. No one knew where they were at.

"Now then, time to break that lovely bond of yours. Don't worry, Megatron will still be alive unfortunately. But he will believe you are dead since his spark is strong enough to survive," Shockblast said before activating the machine.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~~~000

"ARGH! AAAAHHHH RATCHET!"

Megatron screamed in more pain as his spark was assaulted. He had lost contact before the break happened. Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out, and Breakdown were at his side within moments of hearing the screams. He felt tears hit his optics for the first time in so long. He knew that the breaking of a bond must mean only one thing. His beloved was dead. Shockblast had killed the one he had come to love over the time he knew him. It was almost a year since he first brought Ratchet upon the warship.

"SHOCKBLAST!" Megatron roared, getting up and heading to the communications. He tried to contact the traitor, but his com. link remained offline. He roared again in fury. "Soundwave, gather the troops! Send them out to look for Shockblast and bring him here! He will pay for killing Ratchet!"

~~~000

Megatron sat on his berth with depression leaking from his field. For weeks he had searched with his troops for his beloved's frame. There wasn't even a trace of the traitor. He silently cried for his loss. The pain was just as bad as when he lost Terminus and gave up Smokescreen. He had given up. He would never touch that sweet frame and bury him out of respect and love.

The Kaonian flopped back, staring up at the ceiling. He should of killed Shockblast when he had the chance. Now he had lost one of the most important mechs of his life. He decided to at least tell the twins the news. He knew that Smokescreen wouldn't want to come see him. At least the Terror Twins would understand and want to help in the search. He opened up the com. link and contacted his adopted sons. He told them where to meet and to make sure no one followed them.

Megatron flew off to the sent coordinates just in time to see a groundbridge open up. The lambo twins walked through, the portal closing when the Kaonian landed. All three looked at each other, the younger two sensing bad news.

"Megatron, what happened?" Sideswipe questioned.

"I come with tragic news. Shockblast has taken Ratchet and killed him. I was drugged so I could not do anything about it. I felt him leave weeks ago. I have been searching with my soldiers to recover his body and make that piece of slag pay but with no luck," Megatron said with remorse. A few tears hit the dusty ground. "I'm so sorry. I know that he meant so much to you. I promised to protect him and I broke it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The twins caught the warlord when he fell in despair. He shook as his emotions took over. It hurt their own sparks to know that their adoptive carrier was dead. Their new sire needed them right now. Tears pricked at their optics, joining the ones in the dirt.

"It's all right," Sideswipe whispered.

"It wasn't your fault sire. Carrier would understand that you had no control over what happened," Sunstreaker whispered as well. "We will help you look for him. He deserves to get away from that monster and be buried."

"Oh my precious sons. I love you just as much as I loved Ratchet and Terminus," Megatron muttered, hugging them close. "I promise that nothing will happen to you two either. I can't bear to lose more. The same goes for Smokescreen."

"Thanks sire. Glad to know you still love me," Smokescreen suddenly said, startling the group. He walked over and hugged them. "I understand why you gave me up. I'm glad that you were protecting me. I wouldn't be here if I stayed with you."

"Smokescreen my son, you have grown so much," Megatron said, more tears joining the ones already shed. "Help me bring Ratchet back to us so that he may rest with honor, respect, and love."

"I will help you. Ratchet means a lot to me," Smokescreen agreed.

"We won't tell the others about this. It's not their business to know," Sunstreaker added in.

"I agree. Magnus would kill all three of us before we had the chance to explain or leave," said Sideswipe.

"Thank you so much my sons. I promise to be a wonderful sire and help you whenever you need it."

"Hey Sunny, look there's a hidden ship. See it?" Sideswipe said, pointing out what he saw.

"Such a weak cloaking device. You can see the outline of the ship," Sunstreaker said, nodding at it. He gasped when a thought hit him. "It's Shockblast's! Sire we found him! We can bring carrier to rest!"

~~~000

Ratchet felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't fight with how many drugs were in him. Shockblast took him more than ever each day, even while he was in stasis or a forced recharge. He still prayed and held onto the hope that he would be found. The disgusting mech hadn't bonded with him yet, but had sparkmerged. He knew that he would most likely be carrying from this. Maybe a 0.01% he wasn't carrying. A sob slipped from his vocals. He wanted to go back home, back to Megatron, and back to his family. Or he wished for death. It seemed better than this horrible fate.

He wanted Megatron to love him and show him that it will be all right. He wanted his sons to be with him and laugh with him. He wanted a normal life again, before Shockblast came back. That was when life was perfect for him.

"Awe what's the matter pet?" Shockblast pouted, laying down right next to him.

"Get... slagged," Ratchet muttered.

"Good luck with that. I ain't leaving for a long time," Shockblast said.

The alarms in his ship went off. He snarled and checked to see what it was. On the monitors was Megatron and three Autobots.

"No. No, no, no, no! How did they find me?!" Shockblast shouted in disbelief. Ratchet smiled, knowing that his torture was over with. "Looks like I may have to kill you now instead of later."

Ratchet looked frightened again. He tried to move, but was too drugged up. Shockblast pulled out a knife and stabbed his chest, luckily missing his spark. The door of the ship was kicked in, a red and yellow blur tackling the offender. Smokescreen ran in, blaster aimed at him. Megatron stalked forward, not wasting anymore time. He tore apart at the one who dared to kill his mate. He ripped out the glowing spark, crushing it in his servo.

"Megatron, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, you came," Ratchet croaked out, sobbing some more but this time in relief.

"Ratchet!" the three youngers shouted happily.

Megatron ran over, taking off the bonds and holding him close. He noticed the knife within him and called Soundwave for a groundbridge. He needed medical attention right now. Their sons followed, wanting to know how the old mech was and if he'll survive.

"I got you now Ratchet. He won't ever hurt you again. He's gone. I killed him for doing this to you," Megatron murmured, rushing to Knock Out and Breakdown. "Rest now. You're safe. We can talk later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> Warnings: Violence, kidnapping, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, mpreg, kissing, mechs (and femme) changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. And AU mostly. This chapter will contain a bit more language! So please heed the warnings. Don't say I didn't warn you. Nor do I own the songs used in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own any songs that I may or may not use.

Knock Out quickly gave Tracks to Megatron before turning his full attention to his fellow medic. Breakdown rushed around the medibay, gathering supplies that was needed. Ratchet struggled in their grip, crying for the pain and suffering to end. He even begged for death. His cries were meant for Shockblast to stop, his processor not believing that he was rescued and that it was all a dream. Breakdown gave his bonded a knowing look. Ratchet would never be the same with how damaged his mental state was.

Megatron could hear the desperation from the medic. He wanted badly to help, but didn't know how to. He passed the youngling off to Smokescreen before heading back to Ratchet's side. He grabbed him to cease the struggling so that he could get help. He wanted to pulse love and protection to him, but couldn't since the bond was destroyed.

"Ratchet calm down. It's all right now. Shockblast is dead. I killed him and freed you," Megatron reassured carefully, pressing loving kisses to the elder. "I'm here. I'm always here for you."

"M-Megatron," Ratchet whimpered out, gripping onto the silver armor tightly and never wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry. I-I-I tried so hard t-to s-s-s-stop him."

"Shhh... shhh... shhh... I have you. Recharge now. I'll be right here when you wake up," Megatron said, pressing a tender kiss to the helm.

Ratchet allowed himself to fall into stasis. Knock Out had just finished scanning his patient, frowning at what he found. He showed Breakdown, who looked morbid at what he saw. It was just like when they were younger with Blacklight. Megatron looked frightful at the medics' looks. Fear grabbed his spark, truly worried about what could happen.

"What is it?" Megatron asked.

"It's the same thing like the first time we found time with Shockblast. He's been overdosed on many things and starved of energon," Knock Out said.

"What happens is that it forces the body to remain aroused to prolong the interface and sensitivity, bringing on more overloads than what is allowed. This damaged his systems and it does no good with how low on energon he is," Breakdown further explained. "There's also another one that keeps him ready to become sparked. His spark is acting strange due to the drug overdose. Some of it has been injected directly into his spark, risking future problems."

"There's more isn't there?" asked Megatron, coming close to tears.

"He's sparked. His body is so damaged from the forced overloads that it could risk not only his life, but the sparkling's as well. From what my reports say, he's been abused physically and mentally that it'll be hard for him to recover," Knock Out went on. "He's very fortunate to be alive right now. We'll keep him here for a while until he's healed enough. He'll be scarred physically, but I don't know how badly he's damaged mentally. Only time will tell how bad it is."

"Do what you can. Please save him," Megatron begged, pressing a kiss to his other half. He reluctantly started to leave. "I shall return shortly. Keep me up to date on his condition and when he starts to awaken."

The warlord left the medibay. He looked to his sons and Tracks, who were waiting outside the door. They got up and looked to the larger warrior.

"How is he?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He is damaged badly and overdosed on drugs that's purpose will not be said in front of young minds," Megatron answered, looking at Tracks. "Knock Out doesn't know how his mental state will be."

"He told us that it took a long time to recover the first time. From what I saw, it'll take more time for him to be back to the way he was before Shockblast showed up again," Sideswipe commented.

"Guys, how will we explain ourselves to the others? Ultra Magnus was already suspicious of you two," Smokescreen said worried. "We can't say that we got captured. And he'll find out what we're doing and kill us for treason. There's only so much we can do."

"What if we said that we went on patrol and found the Decepticon warship and took the chance to try to rescue Ratchet? But one of us will need to go back injured to make it believable," Sunstreaker suggested.

"You're right Sunny," Sideswipe smirked, suddenly smacking his twin. "I choose you to go back. You're more stubborn than the two of us."

"Sides you scratched my finish! What is wrong with you?!" Sunstreaker snarled, punching the offender and knocking him down.

Smokescreen backed up a bit to stand next to Megatron. The two rolled around, fighting each other. Both sustained injuries and looked like they were in battle. Smokescreen put Tracks down before breaking up the fight.

"You both go. Look you already look like you were in battle. I'll stay and help out," Smokescreen settled. "I would leave now before it gets too bad back at base."

Soundwave opened up a portal as he made his daily patrol around the ship. Smokescreen threw the two out and the portal closed. Megatron smirked, proud that his son took after both of his creators. Tracks yawned loudly, rubbing his tiny optics. All the activity seemed to tire him out greatly. Megatron scooped him up and walked next door to the berthchambers there.

"Time for recharge little one," Megatron said, looking down at the youngling nodding off.

"Will Ratchet be all right?" Tracks asked, looking up into the crimson optics.

"He will be just fine. Your creators will take good care of him," Megatron reassured. He set Tracks down on the smaller berth and tucked him in. "Recharge well little one."

Megatron returned shortly, heading back to the hall. Smokescreen stared into the window next to the entrance, watching as the medics worked. He was really worried for the medic. The scene of finding him flashed back, making the rookie shudder in disgust. He had never knew such a thing could be committed. Interfacing was meant to be between bonded bots and not with anyone else unless one was from the pleasure bot class. It was sickening that a mech would do such a disgraceful act to one so kind and caring.

"I can guess what the drugs were used for. He's sparked isn't he?" Smokescreen asked, optics never leaving the window.

"Yes he is. But it does not matter who the sire is. I will love the little one as if I helped create them," Megatron admitted, looking into the medibay with his son. "Ratchet will need extensive care during his recovery. I won't be able to keep him here forever, so I leave it up to you and the twins to care for him."

"I'll do my best. I think it'll be best to keep him here until the sparkling is sparked. Magnus will think Ratchet is fraternizing with the enemy. Well he is but you know what I mean," Smokescreen struggled. "A sparkling will raise chaos and mistrust. The original members of Team Prime will understand along with us but Magnus won't. He'll demand the sparkling terminated and Ratch thrown into the brig."

"I will do that," Megatron agreed. He thought for a moment. "Smokescreen, whatever is said about us, you must not defend us. Tell the twins as well. I don't need your lives in danger because of me."

~~~000

"You two acted recklessly and could of been killed. If we had a brig I would throw you in it for this," Ultra Magnus hissed.

"Magnus stand down," Optimus ordered before facing his soldiers. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, what you did was indeed reckless. But I am proud that you risked your lives to save Ratchet. I'm sure that Smokescreen will find a way out."

"_Of course he will. Last I saw he had the Phase Shifter_," Bumblebee chirped, giving them hope. "_We'll have Ratch' back before we know it._"

"This goes against all protocol, even here. We're lucky that Megatron didn't attack this place," Ultra Magnus fumed. "This cannot go unpunished. These soldiers need discipline sir."

"And they will be punished accordingly. Once we understand better what they were trying to do, I will think of something," Optimus said, giving the Lambo twins a knowing look. "Now, please tell us the truth."

"Fine. We went out for patrol and spotted the Decepticon warship. We decided to go check it out and see if we could get Ratchet out of there. Well before we could Smokescreen saved us and got captured as well. We barely came out alive," Sideswipe lied. "Optimus we were close to getting him back. He was in bad condition. We don't know how serious it is but it didn't look life-threatening."

"We will continue to monitor the skies. We will find a way to bring our comrade back," Optimus vowed. "You two are free to go. You will be given extra patrols and monitor duty."

The twins groaned loudly, but were secretly glad. This gave them the chance to delete any messages sent to them. The Prime knew that they were hiding something, but dared not press the case. He could sense that it was something private amongst themselves. Ultra Magnus, however, had other plans. He wanted the truth of what was really going on and what secrets were being held. It could risk all of their lives if he didn't find out fast.

"Don't worry you two. Ratchet is strong. He'll be back with us soon enough," Wheeljack comforted, glaring at Ultra Magnus as if he knew what he was thinking. A sudden pain hit the Wrecker, making him grunt and double over. "So now you decide to come? Primus Spark I knew that my calculations were off by a month or so but not even I was this late when I was sparked."

"Wheeljack is it finally time? Is Spark going to be arriving soon? How late is he? What do you think he'll look like? What colors will he have? Can he transform soon?" Miko started shooting off question after question, her excitement building up.

"Calm down kid. Yeah it's time, but I'm going to need some help. Ratch ain't here to help me," Wheeljack said, slowly making his way to the medibay. "I know the whole procedure and what to do but someone will need to do it for me. I'll be in too much pain."

"I'll help you," Arcee volunteered. She walked over and helped the mech lay down, looking at Bulkhead to come join. "Tell me what to do."

"It'll be at least a couple hours but when I tell you to, you'll put your servo into my valve given your small size. If it fits with ease, then I'm ready for the hard part. You'll need to watch my spark and vitals during it in case something goes wrong. And be prepared for the little one," Wheeljack instructed like he was a medic. Well in a way he was. "Bulk, stay next to me will ya?"

"Of course. I'll be here every second of every minute you need me," Bulkhead assured.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> Warnings: Violence, kidnapping, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, mpreg, kissing, mechs (and femme) changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. And AU mostly. This chapter will contain a bit more language! So please heed the warnings. Don't say I didn't warn you. Nor do I own the songs used in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own any songs that I may or may not use.

Wheeljack recharged peacefully shortly after feeding Spark. It was a hard sparking, but both carrier and sparkling survived. Bulkhead and Miko watched over the green mechling while the Wrecker rested. The small human was stoked and wanted to help out whenever she could with the new parents. One good thing was that Bulkhead had practically adopted her, making it easier.

"Congratulations are in order my friend. He is a wonderful mechling," Optimus said, smiling as he placed a servo on Bulkhead's shoulder. "He will be the start of a new generation of our dying race."

"Thanks Optimus," Bulkhead beamed, passing his sparkling over to his leader. "Here, I would be honored if you, as a Prime, followed tradition."

Optimus nodded, accepting the sparkling from the new creator. He muttered a few ancient words, blessing the child to have good health and a wonderful life. Spark cooed up at the Prime, patting his chest once the vow was said. Optimus smiled back down, tickling the tiny stomach before passing him back over. The former Wrecker nodded his thanks, rocking the child to recharge before placing him in the sparkling berth near Wheeljack.

"He's so cute when he sleeps Bulk," Miko commented quietly as not to wake him up. "I'll be the best big sister to Spark that I can."

"I'm sure you will Miko. He likes you all ready. I can feel it through the bond," Bulkhead agreed.

~~~000

Ratchet remained in stasis, not showing any signs of waking up. Knock Out and Breakdown began to worry. It wasn't normal for this to happen, even with the aftereffects. Knock Out scanned the elder again, trying to determine what was going on. Megatron walked in at the same time he always did to stay next to his love until late at night.

"Any signs yet?" Megatron asked.

"Nope. He is in what humans called a coma. I don't know what's causing it. It'll be a long time before he wakes up," Knock Out replied, sparing a glance at the warlord with pity. No one should be grieve like that. "It is as if he doesn't want to wake up. I'm not certain why."

"Keep trying please," Megatron begged, sitting down at the edge of the berth. His large servo was placed on the orange chestplates. "Oh Ratchet, please wake up soon."

Sadly, the older medic remained in deep stasis for days. And those days turned to weeks and eventually months. The sparkling developed just fine. Each time when the Decepticon had the chance, he talked with his son. The sparkling always responded with light kicks and moving closer to his "sire". Smokescreen even visited to show support to his sire and helping out where he could.

Megatron appreciated the extra help of his son. He even bonded to him and caught up with his life. It felt nice to feel like a sire. Smokescreen walked in with a large cube of energon. Megatron glanced at him before returning his attention to Ratchet.

"You forgot to refuel sire," Smokescreen said, passing the cube over.

"Thank you Smokescreen," Megatron said with little energy.

"How are they today?" Smokescreen asked, sitting nearby.

"The sparkling should be ready to enter this world soon. I'm hoping Ratchet awakens before then," Megatron spoke. "I just wish what was preventing him from returning to us."

"There's that patch thingy right? The one that allows you to go into a bot's processor," Smokescreen suggested.

"I would, but I fear that may be invading his already broken mind," Megatron sighed, looking down. "I will only use it if his life is in danger."

~~~000

"Any news yet?" Sunstreaker asked, his optics closed as he sat at the monitor.

"Nope. It's been almost 5 months now," Sideswipe replied back. "Don't worry Sunny. Sire will inform us how carrier is when he can."

"I hope it's soon. He didn't look so good when we rescued him from that slagtard," Sunstreaker said, stretching as the computer when off. He quickly silenced it before it woke anyone up.

"What is it?" asked Sideswipe.

"It looks like a neutral ship landed. Wanna go check it out?" Sunstreaker hinted.

Sideswipe merely nodded. The twins activated the groundbridge before leaving to investigate. What they didn't know was that Wheeljack was awake to feed Spark and heard everything. He knew that the twins kept stuff hidden for a reason. He knew that they talked with the Decepticons, but didn't care. Magnus would kill them if he found out. Best not to rat them out.

~~~000

"Whoa don't shoot!" Smokescreen shouted, cowering a bit.

"Darn Decepticons are everywhere," the tan and purple mech said, weapon trained on them.

"Impactor don't shoot. I know them," another mech said, pointing the weapon down. "Well some of them. Two of them are my former students, Knock Out and Breakdown."

"Blacklight stay out of this," Impactor said, lightly pushing him back.

"I said to stop," Blacklight growled. "Look, the young one is an Autobot."

"You got that right. Please allow us to explain," Sideswipe said, briefly explaining the situation. "So you see, we don't want Magnus to know about this. He'll kill us and Ratchet for fraternizing with the enemy. You must at least understand."

"Ratchet is here as well?" Blacklight asked excitedly. "Where is he? How is he doing?"

"Not so good Blacklight. He's on the ship. We will explain if you join us," Knock Out said. "You will remain a neutral if you so wish."

"I'll go. Maybe I can help him," Blacklight decided.

"I'm going back with my soldiers. Been too long since I've seen Wheeljack," Impactor said. "Good luck up there Blacklight. I'll keep quiet about this. Magnus don't need to know anythin'."

"Thank you so much Impactor. We owe you big time," said Sunstreaker. "We'll take you back to base. Wheeljack and Bulkhead will be happy to see you again. And there's a new Wrecker, but I'll leave that surprise for later."

~~~000

"Oh Primus," Blacklight gasped once he saw his student.

"Shockblast came and fooled all of us into thinking he truly changed. He kidnapped Ratchet after one of our interface sessions after drugging me," Megatron explained, swallowing thickly before continuing. "I searched for many Earth weeks to try to recover his frame. I felt the bond break and believed him dead. It wasn't until I met up with my sons that we found them in a horribly disguised ship."

"Ratchet has been broken both mentally and physically. The same drugs have been used on him when we first stopped the rapes," Breakdown continued. "This time into his spark to make him fertile. He's sparked. The sparkling should be here any day now."

"We'll have to cut it out," Knock Out added. "He's been in deep stasis and hasn't shown any signs of waking up."

Blacklight nodded in agreement. He guessed as much when he saw the medic. One thing that did concern him was the amount of time spent in deep stasis. It put his life in danger the longer he stays like that.

"We need to try to wake him up. It's not safe for him to be like this for too much longer," Blacklight advised.

"I was pondering about using the Cordical Psychic Patch to enter his mind and talking with him. I do not wish to invade upon his privacy. It doesn't feel right," Megatron said. "I will only do it if I must."

"It would be best if you did. We can't operate to get the sparkling out unless he's awake. We can lose both that way," Blacklight said, looking at the computer screen displaying vitals.

"Then I will do it," Megatron said. He laid down upon the berth next to Ratchet's. "Knock Out, hook me up."

"Wait, wait, wait," Smokescreen spoke up from the back. "Sire, is it safe to do this?"

"Hmm... there's a chance his mind could be lost forever with Ratchet. We will monitor both and disconnect if any problems rise up," Knock Out assured.

"I will be safe Smokescreen," Megatron comforted, placing one servo on his son and giving it a light squeeze. "I promise to bring Ratchet online once more."

Megatron himself fell into stasis once the Patch was attached. He found himself in what looked like a medical school. He walked around, looking for his love. An open door caught his attention. He walked in, spotting his mech staring out the window from a desk. Cautiously, the Kaonian approached, putting a servo on the orange shoulder.

Ratchet spun around quickly, confused as to why his bonded was standing there. It hit him that he used the Patch to come to him. Megatron knelt down to be optic level, grabbing both of the other's servos.

"Ratchet, why do you stay here?" Megatron asked.

"I don't know," Ratchet responded, looking away to gaze outside. Megatron turned the helm back to him.

"Please wake up for me, for the others. You've been in deep stasis for almost five months now," Megatron explained, pleading with his optics. "The sparkling will be here soon. They need you to be awake or else both of you can die. Please come back to me. I missed having you by my side and in my arms."

Ratchet didn't answer. He slowly broke down, falling into that loving embrace he dearly longed for. Megatron simply held on, not letting go or giving up the chance to give comfort. Small kisses peppered the white helm.

"How could you ever want me? I've been raped and raped and sparked with that monster's child. I'm not fit to be bonded to you anymore. I'm completely worthless to you and my own team," Ratchet ranted as he cried. "I don't even deserve to live. All I'm good for is to be an interfacing slave and a breeder."

"Don't say that. You're perfect for me. Remember what I said? You can have all the problems in the world, and I'll still love you," Megatron repeated. "You are very precious to my life. I would rather give up my spark then to see you hurt again. We're all worried about you."

"I... I don't know anymore," Ratchet mumbled, deflating completely.

"There's a special someone waiting to speak with you," Megatron convinced. "He recently arrived. He can help you recover from this."

"I'll wake up," Ratchet said, sitting back up. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well. I'll see you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod
> 
> Song(s) used:  
Falling inside the black by Skillet  
Dead inside by Skillet  
Here with me by REO Speedwagon  
One of us by ABBA (will switch between scenes)  
All out of love by Air Supply (will switch between scenes)  
Come what may by Air Supply  
Against all odds by Phil Collins
> 
> Warnings: Violence, kidnapping, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, mpreg, kissing, mechs (and femme) changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. And AU mostly. This chapter will contain a bit more language! So please heed the warnings. Don't say I didn't warn you. Nor do I own the songs used in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own any songs that I may or may not use.

Ratchet slowly woke up, blinking at the bright lights above. Muffled voices sounded nearby and distant at the same time. Beautiful carmine optics appeared in his sight, giving him comfort. The feeling of servos in him made him look down. Blacklight sent Ratchet a smile, holding the energon covered sparkling. Knock Out snapped a picture as Ratchet was immediately handed his son.

The new creators gave the new mechling a look full of pride, joy, and love. The sparkling calmed down, looking up at his new creators.

"Hello Hot Rod," Megatron greeted. "He has your optics my love. Our son is perfect."

"Our son," Ratchet repeated. "Shockblast may of been his CNA donor, but he will never be a sire to him. Hot Rod will know one day the truth."

"But until then, he will know that I am his real sire," Megatron agreed.

The other medics patched and cleaned Ratchet and the sparkling. The eldest medic sat near Ratchet after little Hot Rod was fed and recharging in his sire's arms. The orange and white medic turned his attention to his teacher.

"It's good to see you my student," Blacklight said.

"Same with you. I was told you had perished when Iacon went down," Ratchet said.

"Nah. Impactor saved my life and helped me escape. I landed here with him," Blacklight explained. "I had to come when I heard from Knock Out and Breakdown that you were unwell. I promise to help you recover like I did thousands of years ago."

"Thank you Blacklight," said Ratchet.

"Get some rest now," Megatron said, the mech agreeing. "I shall stay by your side with Hot Rod. We can bond when you feel up to it."

~~~Autobot base- earlier

"It's still pretty early, so everyone's still asleep," Sideswipe explained.

"It's almost 7, so not everyone kid," Wheeljack said. "Good to see you again Impactor."

"Likewise Wheeljack," Impactor returned.

"Jackie, you got that energon yet?" Bulkhead asked, bringing a very fussy Spark with him. "I-Impactor?!"

Wheeljack took his son before feeding him. Bulkhead continued to ramble, unable to comprehend this unexpected surprise. Impactor came and hugged the larger mech, laughing in joy. They soon parted.

"So what have you been up to all these eons?" Impactor laughed.

"Nothing. I quit the Wreckers to join Optimus. Jackie quit after Magnus became in charge," Bulkhead updated. "Seaspray won the bet. Come meet our new son, Spark."

Wheeljack presented the sparkling once the feeding was finished. Impactor took the green sparkling into his own arms, bringing him close to his spark. The mechling babbled up at the newcomer, smiling up at him in interest. Spark patted at the nearest scars, cooing at them innocently.

"He's a fine mech you two. I'm sure he'll take after his creators," Impactor complimented. "Now, update me on what has happened in my absence."

For the next two hours, the three Wreckers got caught up. The Lambo Twins went back to duty, monitoring the computers until the rest were up. Optimus warmly greeted Impactor to the team, introducing the humans when they arrived. He also returned command of the Wreckers to its rightful leader.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack cheered. They had their old commander back in charge. Miko went up to her one of her new favorite bots, asking away questions. Impactor was able to keep up with them, having worked with Blurr before.

"Hey, since you're back in charge, that make me an official Wrecker right? Mag-butt says I can't just cause I'm human. Ask Wheeljack how well I do. Did I tell you that I scrapped an Insecticon named Hardshell?" Miko continued.

"You killed an Insecticon? Tell me how you did it Miko," Impactor said.

"Well Bulkhead went on a mission by himself while I was on another errand. When I came back..."

Miko retold how Bulkhead almost died and that Wheeljack showed up when the news reached him. Long story short, the two wanted revenge. Wheeljack underestimated Hardshell and told Miko to leave him. Miko instead fired missiles at the bug and blew him up.

Impactor was highly impressed with her bravery. She may be small and squishy, but she can be dangerous. That was what made someone a Wrecker in his optics. Miko officially joined the unit, shocking Magnus.

"Welcome to our family kid. I like your spirit. It's not that common to be able to snuff a Decepticon like that. I'll give you a Wrecker name," Impactor said, picking the small human up. "How does Windbreaker sound? Or Vanish works."

"Hmm... I like Vanish. Windbreaker sounds like something else here on Earth," Miko chuckled. She could see herself saying something like 'I am Windbreaker, for I break wind.'

"Vanish it is then kid. Now, why don't you give me a tour and show me what vehicles this place has?"

While those two went off, the computer beeped. Sunstreaker answered the message, automatically knowing who it's from. Megatron appeared on the screen, Ratchet and Smokescreen "injured" in the background. Megatron began speaking in old Kaonian that gladiators only used.

"_My sons, I have attached a file to his message. it has been edited for safety precautions. I'm sure you know how to access it. I bring good news to you. Ratchet has woken up and delivered a healthy mechling not too long ago. His name is Hot Rod. I will set up meetings so that you may visit. As for my 'prisoners', they are safe. I trust Impactor to understand what I am saying. Only trust this information with ones you know that will not speak of this to Prime and Ultra Magnus. I shall be in touch when I can. Behave until then._"

Impactor laughed a bit. He knew what Megatron was trying to do. Very few knew the old Kaonian language that the gladiators used. He was one of the few besides the owners. The others looked completely confused besides him and the Lambo Twins.

Ultra Magnus grew more furious. Not only could he not understand the message, but that no one was saying anything. The Twins opened the file, showing pictures of Ratchet with Hot Rod in his arms. The photos were edited as well, fooling Team Prime. It was as if Ratchet and Smokescreen were in a brig cell, injured and energon deprived.

More images of the sparkling flipped through. It even showed the recharging Hot Rod in Megatron's arms, Ratchet and Smokescreen trying to get to him. This angered the team, truly believing the deception made.

"Hey what was that language Megatron spoke?" Miko asked the Twins.

"That is old Kaonian. It was used among the fighters in Kaon and their owners. Only 0.09% who aren't knows it," Impactor explained. "I am one of those."

"He's right. Sunny and I are Kaonian gladiators so we understand," added Sideswipe.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"He said that we shouldn't attempt to look for the warship in any way. Soundwave is monitoring everything. It's more of a warning," Sunstreaker lied. "Or a reminder."

"And the sparkling?" Arcee pressed.

"Oh him. Yeah it looks like Ratchet got sparked and delivered earlier. Megatron says the sire is Shockblast," Sideswipe continued.

"_That sick fragger_," Bumblebee buzzed in anger. "_I'll make sure he pays for doing his to Ratchet. Rape is a disgusting thing_."

"What he say Raf?" asked Miko.

"You don't wanna know," answered Raf. "But he's really mad."

"I agree Bumblebee. We shall ensure that Shockblast will be brought forth and justified with his actions," Optimus agreed.

Ultra Magnus knew something was up. The Twins became very good liars, but that didn't fool him. For now, he would stay silent and observe from afar."

~~~000

Ratchet sat in his shared berthroom, chestplates opened and Hot Rod feeding from the pouches of sparkling energon. His thoughts wondered to his torment. There was no way he could recover. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," Ratchet said. Smokescreen entered and closed the door.

"Just checking on you. Blacklight says it's best not to leave you alone for too long," Smokescreen said, taking a seat on the berth. "How did you recharge last night?"

"I didn't get much. Too many nightmares," Ratchet answered. He looked up at his son. "It took me hundreds of years to heal when..."

"Hey it's fine. You don't need to tell me," Smokescreen reassured. "You just get better the best you can. I'll tell them you may need to talk. I would listen to music. It can help out a lot."

"Take Hot Rod to Megatron please," Ratchet said, handing over the week old sparkling. "I just need a few minutes to get my thoughts in order."

Once the rookie left, Ratchet pulled out a datapad. He started browsing Earth's music until he found something suiting to how he felt.

_Tonight I'm so alone_ _This sorrow takes a hold_ _Don't leave me here so cold_ _(Never want to be so cold)_

_Your touch used to be so kind_ _Your touch used to give me life_ _I've waited all this time,_ _I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone_ _Cause I barely see at all_ _Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_[Chorus:]_ _Falling in the black_ _Slipping through the cracks_ _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_ _Dreaming of the way it used to be_ _Can you hear me?_ _Falling in the black_ _Slipping through the cracks_ _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_ _Falling inside the black_ _Falling inside, falling inside the black_

_You were my source of strength_ _I've traded everything_ _That I love for this one thing_ _(Stranded in the offering)_ _Don't leave me here like this_ _Can't hear me scream from the abyss_ _And now I wish for you my desire_

_Don't leave me alone_ _Cause I barely see at all_ _Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_[Chorus:]_ _Falling in the black_ _Slipping through the cracks_ _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_ _Dreaming of the way it used to be_ _Can you hear me?_ _Falling in the black_ _Slipping through the cracks_ _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_ _Falling inside the black_ _Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black_

_(Falling in the black.)_ _(Slipping through the cracks.)_

_Falling in the black_ _Slipping through the cracks_ _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_ _Dreaming of the way it used to be_ _Can you hear me?_ _Falling in the black_ _Slipping through the cracks_ _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_ _Falling inside the black_ _Can you hear me?_ _Falling inside the black_ _Can you hear me?_ _Falling inside the black_ _Can you hear me?_ _Falling inside_ _Falling inside, falling inside_ _The black._

'_This isn't such a bad idea. Humans have songs for everything._' Ratchet thought.

_To find this love of mine_ _I'd walk through wind and fire_ _Forever and always_

_Hollow hands reach out_ _For you to touch me now_ _Forever and always_

_Dead inside_ _My heart and soul flatline_ _Put your mouth on mine_ _And bring me back to life_ _Dead inside_ _No other satisfies_ _My blood runs dry_ _Take my life_ _Save me from this death inside_

_I can't escape this love_ _I want it the way it was_ _Forever and always_ _Don't you leave me here_ _Alone in all this fear_ _Forever and always_

_Dead inside_ _My heart and soul flatline_ _Put your mouth on mine_ _And bring me back to life_ _Dead inside_ _No other satisfies_ _My blood runs dry_ _Take my life_ _Save me from this death inside_

_I can't escape this love_ _I want it the way it was_ _You remind me of a time_ _When I felt alive_

_Dead inside_ _My heart and soul flatline_ _Put your mouth on mine_ _And bring me back to life_ _Dead inside_ _No other satisfies_ _My blood runs dry_ _Take my life_ _Save me from this death inside_

_My blood runs dry_ _Take my life_ _Save me from this death inside_

Megatron walked in shortly after the first few notes of the first song. He stayed silent and by the door so that his mate wouldn't notice. Now he knew part of how Ratchet was feeling. It was amazing how to say what you're feeling without saying anything. It broke his spark to see what had become of one so strong. He finally moved over, embracing Ratchet as the songs stopped. The medic was close to tears, afraid of being rejected.

"Talk to me Ratchet. Tell me what I can do to help," Megatron said, kneeling down. "Blacklight says it'll help."

"I... I began to lose hope of any rescue. He... tormented my mind, playing games and I believed every word he spoke," Ratchet said slowly, frame trembling slightly. "I gave up on you. I shouldn't of listened to his lies, but I did."

"I do not blame you. It is I that must apologize to you. I had mourned over your... faked death for weeks. I finally demanded we recover your frame and kill Shockblast," Megatron said sadly. "I gave up finding you when the bond broke."

~~~000

"Who's that?" Tracks asked, staring in awe at the babbling sparkling. Ratchet chuckled a bit.

"This is Hot Rod. He's mine and Megatron's sparkling," Ratchet said.

"Where did he come from? How did he get here? How come I never noticed before?" Tracks spouted.

"Go ask your sire or carrier. They'll answer you," Ratchet laughed.

"But aren't you a medic like them? Why can't you tell me?" Tracks wondered.

"Just go. I won't say anything because I'm not your carrier," he answered.

"Such a curious little guy," said Smokescreen.

"That he is. Tracks will learn more as he continues to grow," Megatron added. The warlord passed a cube to Ratchet. "Here's your fuel my love."

"Thank you."

Smokescreen took Hot Rod to Starscream in the Command Center. He didn't know why, but a horrible feeling entered his spark. Something was going to happen soon. It was best if the young wasn't around. A sense of dread went through the warlord.

"Ratchet? What's wrong?" Megatron asked.

"It's over," Ratchet stated rather coldly.

"What?" Megatron was confused. Over?

"It's over," the medic repeated. "You and me. Hot Rod is yours now. I don't want to see you ever again."

Ratchet set the cube down, a voice in his head telling him he did the right thing. Megatron had a lump in his throat, unable to speak properly. Why? Had he done something wrong? What made Ratchet like this? The warrior grabbed Ratchet as he was leaving. A harsh slap to the face knocked him down.

"Don't touch me," Ratchet growled. "Stay away from me."

Feeling defeat, the Decepticon stayed put. His spark ached at the mere thought of Ratchet leaving him forever. The familiar feel of ice forming in his spark entered. It had hardened once more, albeit not as hard. But something almost forgotten dripped to the floor.

"Why?" Megatron hoarsely whispered.

~~~000

"Smokescreen we're leaving," Ratchet said, going to the groundbridge controls.

"What why?" the rookie asked.

"We're leaving and never coming back," Ratchet said with more force.

Doorwings drooping, Smokescreen obeyed his elder. He did stop to say goodbye to Starscream and Hot Rod. The other three medics looked surprised at the sudden change. It was unlike Ratchet to act that way. It was something completely new.

"What was that about?" Starscream asked. Hot Rod started to cry, wanting his carrier. "Shh, shh, shh. It's all right young one."

"It seems worse than I thought. Whatever Shockblast had said left a seed of mistrust and hate. I fear that Megatron will be greatly affected by whatever Ratchet had said and done to him," Blacklight said.

The door to the command center opened. Megatron stumbled in, his balance greatly off. Starscream passed Hot Rod to Soundwave before helping his friend steady himself. Megatron looked up, optics still wet from crying and energon smeared on his cheek and mouth. A very noticeable dent marked his left cheek and his mouth bled.

"Knock Out, come attend to him," Starscream softly ordered.

"He left Starscream. He left me forever. He doesn't even want Hot Rod," Megatron rumbled. "What did I do wrong? Why did he go? Why doesn't he leave me anymore?"

"Ratchet will return to his senses in time. That fragger said something to make him doubt us," Starscream said. "We must give him time."

Megatron took his son into his arms and retreated to his quarters. He stayed there, caring for his precious bundle of joy until night fell. He managed to lull the sparkling to sleep before softly playing music to help channel these emotions.

_Maybe it's too late_ _But this feelin' is runnin' through my soul_ _I think I learned what love is, but I'm afraid I let it go_ _Maybe it's too late_ _Maybe you've already changed your mind_ _Turned lovin' into leavin'_ _And I'm on the outside_

_You can take these words to bed with you_ _And hold on to them at night_ _They can erase the emptiness_ _And make everything alright_ _But your laughter and your tenderness_ _Will never disappear_ _No matter where you are tonight_ _A part of you is here with me_

_Here with me_ _I don't know where you are_ _All I know is I need you to be_ _Here with me_ _I know it's not too late_ _to turn around and get it straight_ _It's my fate to have you here with me_

_I can hear your voice_ _Promising your love will never die_ _I can feel your golden skin on mine_ _Beneath the…_

_I can hear your voice_ _Promising your love will never die_ _I can feel your golden skin on mine_ _Beneath the desert sky_ _So how can it be true_ _How can you just turn and let me go_ _Let the story of your life with mine_ _Forever go untold_

_Here with me (are you here w_

_I can take these words to bed with me_ _And hold on to them at night_ _They can erase the emptiness_ _And make everything alright_ _Cause your laughter and your tenderness_ _Will never disappear_ _No matter where you are tonight_ _A part of you is here with me_

_Here with me (are you here with me)_ _I don't know where you are (don't know where)_ _All I know is, I need you to be, ohohwhoa_ _Here with me_ _I know it's not too late (know it's not too late)_ _To turn around and get it straight_ _Here with me..._

~~~000

"Ratchet what's wrong? Why did we leave?" Smokescreen asked as they waited for a pickup to base.

"It doesn't matter to you. I don't want any contact to him," Ratchet briskly replied.

"That doesn't tell me anything," Smokescreen pressed.

"Just drop it Smokescreen. It's not like you would understand," Ratchet snapped, walking into the portal once it appeared. They both looked injured thanks to the bit of paint Ratchet borrowed from Knock Out. "Speak of this to anyone, and you will regret it severely."

Smokescreen gulped in fear, but complied. The others surrounded and hugged them, asking all sorts of questions. Smokescreen kept most of the stuff hidden but told what had happened. Ratchet merely walked to the medibay to "fix" his wounds and avoid everyone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Ultra Magnus talked to the orange and white mech out of respect. It didn't seem right. Nighttime fell and Ratchet retired for the night, putting on a song as he stared up at the ceiling while on his berth.

_They passed me by, all of those great romances_ _You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances_ _My picture clear, everything seemed so easy_ _And so I dealt you the blow_ _One of us had to go_ _Now it's different, I want you to know_

_One of us is crying_ _One of us is lying_ _In her lonely bed_ _Staring at the ceiling_ _Wishing she was somewhere else instead_

~~~000

_One of us is lonely_ _One of us is only_ _Waiting for a call_ _Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small_ _Wishing she had never left at all_

Megatron stared at his ceiling with dead optics. He just wanted one call from Ratchet. His spark yearned for its other half. Hot Rod slept soundly on his chestplates, one of the last reminders of his beloved medic.

~~~000

_I saw myself as a concealed attraction I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving That's how I started the show One of us had to go Now I've changed and I want you to know_

Ratchet continued to stare before moving onto his side to look at the wall. Small pricks of tears coming to his optics.

~~~000

_One of us is crying One of us is lying In her lonely bed Staring at the ceiling Wishing she was somewhere else instead One of us is lonely One of us is only Waiting for a call Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small Wishing she had never left at all Never left at all_

_Staring at the ceiling Wishing she was somewhere else instead One of us is lonely One of us is only Waiting for a call_

Megatron began crying. Never in his whole life had he felt so broken, except for when Terminus died and he gave up Smokescreen. He wanted so badly to help the medic, but respected his wishes. Slowly he fell into recharge. It would be rough and difficult to live without that grumpy mech around.

When the next day came by, he stayed on his berth. Soundwave and Starscream took care of his son for him. Blacklight had tried to talk, but got nothing in return. It frightened the crew to see their leader reduced to such a mess again. And this whole situation was Shockblast's fault. If he wasn't already dead, he would be tortured and killed slowly.

Starscream entered the personal quarters with energon. The sad song drifting through the air made him still.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_ _Thinking of you till it hurts_ _I know you hurt too but what else can we do_ _Tormented and torn apart_

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_ _For times when my life seems so low_ _It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_ _When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

~~~000

Ratchet remained locked up in his own berthroom. The voice in his head had quieted for now.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _I know you were right, believing for so long_ _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

~~~000

_I want you to come back and carry me home_ _Away from these long, lonely nights_ _I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?_ _Does the feeling seem oh, so right?_

_And what would you say if I called on you now_ _And said that I can't hold on?_ _There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_ _Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

Starscream set the cube down, gingerly sitting down near the berth and observed silently.

~~~000

Arcee came in with energon, simply leaving it on the desk before leaving. She had a feeling what had happened, given she acted the same when Tailgate was killed.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _I know you were right, believing for so long_ _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

~~~000

_Ooh, what are you thinking of_ _What are you thinking of_

What was Ratchet thinking about? Did he feel regret? Megatron sighed and closed his optics to suppress the growing pain.

~~~000

_What are you thinking of_ _What are you thinking of_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _I know you were right, believing for so long_ _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _I can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

'_Did I do the right thing?' _Ratchet asked to the voice.

'_Of course you did my pet. Now he can't hurt you. Once a mech acts differently, he is planning something terrible,'_ the voice responded.

~~~000

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _I know you were right, believing for so long_ _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _I can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _I know you were right, believing for so long_ _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

"You should refuel," Starscream advised. No answer. "Megatron please drink some energon. You can't take care of Hot Rod if you are deprived."

Still no answer. The seeker prince sighed and left. Megatron reached over, sipping away at the cube until it was finished. The datapad on display on his desk shifted from picture to picture every minute or so. It was of him and Ratchet with their happy moments. A small smile graced his lips.

_When she looks at me_ _I know the girl sees things_ _Nobody else can see_

_All of the secret fears inside_ _And all the craziness I hide_ _She looks into my soul_ _And reads me like nobody can_

_And she doesn't judge the man_ _She just takes me as I am_

_[Chorus:]_ _Come what may, she believes_ _And that faith is something_ _I've never known before_ _Come what may, she loves me_ _And that love has helped me open a door_ _Making me love myself a little more_

_When I turn away_ _She knows those are the times_ _There's nothing she can say_

_Nothing that anyone can do_ _And so she lets me live it through_ _And when I'm in my darkest hour of uncertainty_ _She just simply lets me be_ _And goes right on loving me_

_[Chorus]_

_And when it seems my dreams_ _Have all slipped through my fingers_ _When they just can't be found_ _I turn around and there they are_ _Shining in her eyes_

_[Chorus] _

He replaced the word she with he. All he thought of was his dear mech. He was going to find a way to communicate and get him back. Nothing would stop him from accomplishing this new goal. But for now, he just mourned what he didn't have. Hot Rod was dropped off by Soundwave. The silent mech dropped off another cube and took away the empty one.

"Recharge now Hot Rod. One day, I will get your carrier back to us," Megatron vowed.

~~~000

The three brothers looked to each other. Megatron had been sending encoded messages in any hopes of Ratchet replying back. They tried their best to get Ratchet to talk, but he refused. Sunstreaker plopped down next to his twin after another unsuccessful attempt to talk to their adoptive carrier. If only Shockblast hadn't arrived on Earth.

"How long has this been going on?" Sideswipe asked.

"Two weeks, five days, seventeen hours, fifty-two minutes, and two seconds," Smokescreen answered.

"We'll just leave the messages in his room. Maybe he'll look at them and reach his senses," Sunstreaker suggested.

They heard Ratchet talking to someone in the medical bay. When they looked over, no one was there. Every now and then Ratchet would jump and back away from something. It was as if he was arguing with a ghost. Maybe that what was wrong. He was hallucinating Shockblast, who was taking control. Smokescreen secretly recorded the strange behavior to send to Blacklight.

~~~000

Ratchet had managed to get away from Shockblast for the moment. He returned to his berth and saw the datapad containing the messages. He listened to each one, hearing the desperation in his chosen's voice. The most recent one from that day contained a song instead.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_ _When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_ _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,_ _When all I can do is watch you leave_ _Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_ _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space_ _And there's nothing left here to remind me,_ _Just the memory of your face_ _Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_ _And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_ _Turn around and see me cry_ _There's so much I need to say to you,_ _So many reasons why_ _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_ _And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_ _Now take a look at me now, cause there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_ _Take a good look at me now, cause I'll still be standing here_ _And you coming back to me is against all odds_ _It's the chance I've gotta take_

_Take a look at me now_

Ratchet knew he had to go back to his other half. He had hurt him all because he was too prideful to say what was happening. The absence of the giant mech made him lonely. It would do them and their sons good to be together. But Megatron wouldn't understand. He would call him a betrayer and stuff. The medic didn't know what to do. Answers would come tomorrow. For now, recharge grabbed his mind and let him rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> If I can turn back time by Cher  
Brave by Skillet  
Get thru this by Art of Dying  
Never surrender by Skillet  
Never Surrender by Stan Bush  
Breaking free by Skillet  
Salvation by Skillet  
Will you still love me by Chicago  
Swear it again by Westlife  
I'll be there for you by Bon Jovi  
Before the next teardrop falls by Freddy Fender (mainly as a promise that Megatron will be there before the next teardrop falls. Not that he's giving Ratchet up.)  
Stand by you by Rachel Platten  
You're the inspiration by Chicago  
More than words by Westlife  
You're still the One by Shania Twain
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, mired, kissing, mechs (and femme)changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own the songs used.

~~~days earlier

Megatron pulled out another injection of dark Energon. He had secretly been taking it to get rid of the pain in his spark. He even drank the high grade he had from Kaon. Soundwave and Starscream became steadily worried for the warlord's health. The Vosian Prince finally took action to get his dearest friend back to normal.

"Megatron, we need to- what are you doing?!" Starscream screeched in horror. He snatched away the dark Energon before it could be injected. "Dark Energon?! This stuff is killing you! Do you want to die and leave Hot Rod alone?!"

"Star phlease... I need the pain to sthop," Megatron slurred, clumsily grabbing for the dark matter. "It hurts so much. What did I eva do to... deserve this?"

"Just give him time. I'm sure there's a reason for his actions," said Starscream. "Let's get you to Knock Out so that he can flush that poison out. Then you can be with Hot Rod. He's been missing you badly."

Megatron didn't fight back, all energy drained from him. Starscream opened the medibay door, helping to assist his ailing friend onto a berth. Knock Out did a quick scan of physical health and mental, which he used the brainwaves for.

"Dark Energon?!" Knock Out blurted. "Are you trying to die?"

"It dullsh the pain," Megatron muttered.

"I'm putting him under and purging his systems," Knock Out said, reaching for a sedative. "His processor tells me he isn't in the best shape. Severe depression is part of heavy mourning."

~~~000

Megatron felt better when he onlined, even with the pain. He said nothing as Knock Out and Blacklight talked nearby.

"They were right to send this to you. It's as if he's seeing a ghost and talking with it. But only he can see it," Knock Out observed.

"My thoughts exact. It's possible that he's seeing Shockblast, or at least a figment of his imagination," said Blacklight. "It's very possible that he believes Shockblast escaped and will return."

"We need to prove he's dead and won't hurt him ever again," Breakdown decided. "The tricky part is getting Ratchet to us. Once he figures out nobody will hurt him, maybe he'll let us help."

Megatron silently removed himself from the medibay and to his room. Maybe a song will reach better than mere sentences. Quickly scrolling through the internet, a song was selected and sent to a well-known frequency. He just hoped and prayed that Ratchet got his messages.

"Primus please, bring him back to me. I cannot bear to lose another," Megatron sobbed.

~~~Autobot base, present time

Ratchet stood at his computer console in the medibay. He needed a good distraction from _him_. The children all sat on th couch doing homework.

"After this, it's my turn for songs," Miko said.

"Just remember six at a time then switch," said Jack.

"I know," Miko huffed.

_If I could turn back time _

_If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay_

_I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside Words are like weapons they wound sometimes._

_I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby_

_[Chorus:] If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you And you'd stay If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time_

_My world was shattered I was torn apart Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care But I lost everything darling then and there_

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry Too proud to tell you I was wrong I know that I was blind, and ooh..._

_[Chorus]_

_Ooohh_

_If I could turn back time If I could turn back time If I could turn back time ooh baby_

_I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't want to see you go I know I made you cry Ooohh_

_[Chorus #2] If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time (turn back time) If I could find a way (find a way) Then baby, maybe, maybe You'd stay_

_[to fade] Reach the stars If I could reach the stars_

Ratchet paused in his work. The lyrics seemed to strike his spark over and over again. He really did want to take back his words and apologize. Would Megatron even want him back? Was he still welcomed upon the warship? Miko's outburst interrupted his thoughts.

"Sweet my turn!"

"No Slash Monkey. We still need to finish," Jack quickly said.

"Fine. Raf, pass the computer over," said Miko.

She typed away, pulling up a list of songs she wanted to play.

_My feet were made to march like thunder My lips to praise in awe and wonder My hands hold power and my lungs breathe fire Holy Spirit fire, Holy Spirit fire_

_All on Your love I stand Because of who You are I know who I am_

_Wherever I will go Wherever You will lead I'll never walk alone Your spirit is with me Oh woah-o You're with me as I go So I will not be afraid You call me to be brave In You, in You Brave In You You call me to be brave_

_No height, no depth, no fear can shake me Held firm, Your hands will never fail me I won't lose strength, for Your strength is mine You will be my light through the darkest night_

_All on Your love I stand Because of who You are I know who I am_

_Wherever I will go Wherever You will lead I'll never walk alone Your spirit is with me Oh woah-o You're with me as I go So I will not be afraid You call me to be brave In You, in You Brave In You, in You_

_Rise up, stand on faith I will not be afraid Your spirit lives inside Your spirit is alive_

_Rise up, stand on faith I will not be afraid Your spirit lives inside Your spirit is alive_

_Rise up, stand on faith I will not be afraid Your spirit is alive Your spirit is alive_

_Wherever I will go Wherever You will lead (Wherever You will lead) I never walk alone Your spirit is with me (Your spirit is with me) Oh woah-o You're with me as I go So I will not be afraid You call me to be brave In You, in You Brave In You You call me to be brave In You, in You Brave In You You call me to be brave_

Ratchet stopped his work to listen. It looked like he was still working, fooling any that looked his way. Was this Primus' work?

_I've seen better days yeah So says the mirror It's hard to find divinity when you're the king of men If I can get through this I can get through anything If I can make it through this I can get through anything_

_If I can get through this I can get through anything If I can make it through this I promise you, I promise you_

_It could be much worse But the call is close Tomorrow's my reason for today to let go_

_If I can get through this I can get through anything If I can make it through this I can get through anything_

_If I can get through this I can get through anything If I can make it through this I promise you, I promise you_

_If I can get through this I can get through that If you cut me wide open I can cut you some slack If you come when I'm leaving I might never be back I know itï¿½s not easy Just a matter of fact_

_If I can get through this I can get through that If you cut me wide open I can cut you some slack If you come when I'm leaving I might never be back I know it's not easy Just a matter of fact_

_If I can get through this I can get through anything If I can make it through this I can get through anything_

_If I can get through this I can get through that If you cut me wide open (If I can get through this) I can cut you some slack If you come when I'm leaving (If I can get through this) I might never be back I know it's not easy (If I can get through this) Just a matter of fact_

_'_Primus what are you trying to tell me?' Ratchet thought.

_Do you know what it's like when You're scared to see yourself Do you know what it's like when You wish you were someone else Who didn't need your help to get by Do you know what it's like To wanna surrender_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow I don't wanna live like this today Make me feel better I wanna feel better Stay with me here now And never surrender (never surrender)_

_Do you know what it's like when You're not who you wanna be Do you know what it's like to Be your own worst enemy Who sees the things in me I can't hide Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow I don't wanna live like this today Make me feel better I wanna feel better Stay with me here now And never surrender_

_Make me feel better You make me feel better You make me feel better Put me back together_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow I don't wanna live like this today Make me feel better I wanna feel better Stay with me here now And never surrender_

_Put me back together Never surrender Make me feel better I need to feel better Stay with me here now And never surrender_

'Ignore those thoughts. They'll lead to hurt and betrayal,' Shockblast bossed.

(Never surrender by Stan Bush)

_You Were Born A Fighter In The Blood A Mighty Warrior Driven By Desire Glory Calls, It's Waitn' For Ya_

_When They Try To Break You Down You Can Take It, That Don't Shake You When Your Back's Against The Wall The Thrill Of The Fight's Got Ya Standin' Tall_

_Never Surrender Never Say Die You Got The Heart Of A Hero Never Surrender The Will To Survive You're Standin' Strong In The Eye Of A Storm Something Keeps Pushing You On Never Surrender Never Surrender_

_There's A Burnin' Passion Deep Inside, A Silent Power With A Quick Reaction Lightening Strikes Your Fight For Honour_

_Winners Have A Price To Pay You Can Taste It That Don't Change It You're Not There To Take The Fall You'll Fight To The End And You'll Take It All_

_Never Surrender Never Say Die You Got The Heart Of A Hero Never Surrender Keep It Alive You're Standin' Strong In The Eye Of A Storm Something Keeps Pushing You On Never Surrender Never Surrender_

_You'll Never Stop 'Til You're Number One It's Only A Matter Of Time You'll Never Give Up You'll Never Run You're Layin' Your Life On The Line_

_Never Surrender (Never Surrender) Never Say Die (Don't Stop) (Never Surrender) Got The Will to Survive Never Surrender (Don't Stop) (Never Surrender) Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (Don't Stop) (Never Surrender) (Don't Stop) (Never Surrender) (Don't Stop) (Never Surrender) (Don't Stop) (Never Surrender)_

(Breaking free by Skillet)

_This night, nothing like any other night, can't take anymore You say I'll never be nothing, cause us suffering, something to ignore_

_These things you say You make me weak but I have changed No way, I am stronger than before_

_I will break, breaking free, coming alive I broke these chains, never be afraid to live my life (never be afraid to live my life) Break, breaking free, one last time No matter what they say, I will never change And I know I can break (break) break (break) Look out, I'm breaking free_

_This is who I am You don't understand, (you never even try) to swim I think you're listening Drop defence, (you stab and twist the knife)_

_These things (these things) you say (you say) They don't hold me, (I'm not your slave) No way, (I'm stronger than before)_

_I will break, breaking free, coming alive I broke these chains, never be afraid to live my life (never be afraid to live my life) Break, breaking free, one last time No matter what they say, I will never change And I know I can break (break) break (break) Look out, I'm breaking free_

_Overcome, chains undone No fear can hold me down I know I can rise above it Overcome, chains undone No fear can hold me down I know I can rise above it_

_I will break, breaking free, coming alive I broke these chains, never be afraid to live my life (never be afraid to live my life) Break, breaking free, one last time No matter what they say, I will never change_

_And I know I can break (break) break (break) I will break (I will break) Look out, I'm breaking free I'm breaking free (breaking breaking, this is freedom, this is freedom) I am breaking free_

'Don't do it Ratchet. I'm your only hope of having true happiness. If you let me go, you'll suffer. I promise you that,' Shockblast bribed.

_All alone, lost in this abyss Crawling in the dark Nothing to wet my longing lips And I wonder where you are Are you far, will you come to my rescue Am I left to die but I can't give up on you_

_I feel you keeping me alive You are my salvation Touch you, taste you, feel you here I feel you keeping me alive You are my salvation Hold me, heal me, keep me near My heart will burn for you It's all I can do_

_Salvation Salvation (keeping me alive) Salvation (you're keeping me) Salvation (you're keeping me alive)_

_Been out from under who I am And who I want to be Held you tightly in my hands Why are we unraveling Was it me, will you come to my rescue Or did I push to far when I turned my back on you_

_I feel you keeping me alive You are my salvation Touch you, taste you, feel you here I feel you keeping me alive You are my salvation Hold me, heal me, keep me near My heart will burn for you It's all I can do_

_Salvation Salvation (keeping me alive) Salvation_

_Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you Give it all just to find you Hold me, heal me I will find you_

_Keeping me alive You are my salvation Touch you, taste you, feel you here Our love will never die You are my salvation Hold me, heal me, keep me near My heart will burn for you It's all I can do_

_Salvation Salvation Touch you, taste you, need you Salvation_

'I'm going back to Megatron. Your words mean nothing now. Only my family and mate can do what you fail to,' Ratchet spat back.

"I think I broke him," Miko whispered to the two boys.

"Hey, uh, Ratchet, you feeling all right?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" Ratchet looked up at the humans, concern etched onto their faces.

"You were mumbling and looked distracted," Raf continued.

"I'm fine. I just need to leave for a few days. Optimus will understand my situation," Ratchet said quickly. He turned to the hallway. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, you three are coming with me!" Raf, I will be out of communications range. you also won't be able to detect our signals. I will contact base when I'm ready."

The medic secretly messaged Soundwave with a set of coordinates. He prayed that Megatron would listen to reason. It would take time for wounds to heal. Primus made miracles and He can help fix this. His sons followed obediently through the groundbridge.

~~~Nemesis

Soundwave knew what the message was saying. Ratchet wanted to finally talk with Megatron. He hoped that the pain and suffering would end at last for his friend. Soundwave pinged the depressed mech, calling him down to the command center.

"What's wrong Soundwave?" Megatron questioned when he stepped in.

"Soundwave... open the groundbridge... urgent," Soundwave played, activating the portal.

"Very well," the Decepticon sighed.

As soon as the leader left, three mechs were shoved through. They laid in a jumbled mess, arguing with each other. The groundbridge closed and the silent mech looked at them, helm tilted to the side a bit.

"Hey 'Wave. Nice to see you again," Sideswipe greeted cheekily.

"Sides get off! My paint job!" Sunstreaker complained.

"Sorry bro," the red twin said, getting to his pedes.

"Starscream, Hot Rod," Smokescreen exclaimed, bounding over to them. "He looks sad. Scream, what happened?"

~~~000

It looked like a normal cliff. There was one difference when Megatron looked around. Standing in the evening light was Ratchet, staring out at two birds flying around each other. The scent of salt water indicated they were near an ocean. Tears pricked his optics. Had Ratchet finally come back to him?

"Ratchet," Megatron cried, taking one step forward. He knelt down, opening his arms wide. Ratchet ran into them, he too crying. "You have returned to me."

Ratchet kissed the other, muttering words between the kisses, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Megatron. I was wrong to leave you. I-I was scared and too prideful to say anything or ask for help. Forgive me please. I...I..."

It was difficult to talk and explain how he felt.

_Take me as I am Put your hand in mine now and forever Darling here I stand, stand before you now Deep inside I always knew It was you, you and me Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny It was you and you for me Every road leads to your door Every step I take forever more_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go Will you still love me for the rest of my life? Cause I can't go on No, I can't go on I can't go on If I'm on my own_

_Take me as I am Put your heart in mine, stay with me forever 'cause I am just a man who never understood I never had a thing to prove Till there was you You and me Then it all came clear so suddenly How close to you that I want to be_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go Will you still love me for the rest of my life? Cause I can't go on No, I can't go on I can't go on If I'm on my own_

_Do you believe a love could run so stong? Do you believe a love could pass you by? There was no special one for me I was the lovely one, you see But then my heart lost all control Now you're all that I know_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go Will you still love me for the rest of my life? Cause I can't go on No, I can't go on I can't go on If I'm on my own_

Megatron understood what Ratchet was trying to tell him. He was afraid of not being loved anymore. The mouth interactions continued, passion and love filled. They gradually deepened, glossas entwining together. Megatron took over the music to let his mate know that he was forgiven.

_I want to know Who ever told you I was letting go Of the only joy that I have ever known Girl, they're lying_

_Just look around And all of the people that we used to know Have just given up, they want to let it go But we're still trying_

_So you should know this love we share was never made to die I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I just you and I_

_I'm never gonna say goodbye 'cause I never want to see you cry I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again and I_

_I'm never gonna treat you bad 'Cause I never want to see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again All over again_

_Some people say That everything has got its place in time Even the day must give way to the night But I'm not buying 'Cause in your eyes_

_I see a love that burns eternally And if you see how beautiful you are to me You'll know I'm not lying_

_Sure there'll be times we want to say goodbye But even if we try There are something's in this life won't be denied Won't be denied_

_I'm never gonna say goodbye 'Cause I never want to see you cry I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again and I I'm never gonna treat you bad 'Cause I never want to see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again_

_The more I know of you, is the more I know I love you, And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more And the more that you love me, the more that I know Oh that I'm never gonna let you go Gotta let you know_

_That I I'm never gonna say goodbye (Im never gonna say goodbye) 'Cause I never want to see you cry (I never want to see you cry) I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again and I (swear it all over again, and I) I'm never gonna treat you bad (I never want to treat you bad) 'Cause I never want to see you sad (I never gonna see you sad) I swore to share your joy and your pain (oh no, oh no) And I swear it all over again_

_All over again All over again And I swear it all over again_

Megatron pushed Ratchet to the ground, hovering above him. They broke apart for a while, staring deeply into each other's optics. The dying light of day made each glow like an angel.

(I'll be there for you by Bon Jovi)

_I guess this time you're really leaving I heard your suitcase say goodbye Well as my broken heart lies bleeding You say true love is suicide You say you've cried a thousand rivers And now you're swimming for the shore You left me drowning in my tears And you won't save me anymore I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance girl_

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you When you breathe, I want to be the air for you I'll be there for you I'd live and I'd die for you I'd steal the sun from the sky for you Words can't say what love can do I'll be there for you_

_I know you know we've had some good times Now they have their own hiding place Well I can promise you tomorrow But I can't buy back yesterday And baby you know my hands are dirty But I wanted to be your Valentine I'll be the water when you get thirsty baby When you get drunk, I'll be the wine_

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you When you breathe I want to be the air for you I'll be there for you I'd live and I'd die for you I'd steal the sun from the sky for you Words can't say what love can do I'll be there for you_

_I wasn't there when you were happy And I wasn't there when you were down Didn't mean to miss your birthday baby I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you When you breathe I want to be the air for you I'll be there for you I'd live and I'd die for you I'd steal the sun from the sky for you Words can't say what love can do I'll be there for_

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you When you breathe I want to be the air for you I'll be there for you I'd live and I'd die for you I'd steal the sun from the sky for you Words can't say what love can do I'll be there for you_

(Before the next teardrop falls by Freddy Fender)

_If he brings you happiness Then I wish you all the best It's your happiness that matters most of all But if he ever breaks your heart If the teardrops ever start I'll be there before the next teardrop falls_

_Si te quiere de verdad Y te da felicidad Te deseo lo más bueno pa' los dos Pero si te hace llorar A mé me puedes hablar Y estaré contigo cuando triste estás_

_(Translation: If he really loves you_

_And it gives you happiness_

_I wish you the best for the two_

_But if it makes you cry_

_Can you talk to me?_

_And I'll be with you when you're sad)_

_I'll be there anytime You need me by your side To drive away every teardrop that you cried_

_And if he ever leaves you blue Just remember, I love you And I'll be there before the next teardrop falls And I'll be there before the next teardrop falls_

(Stand by you by Rachel Platten)

_Hands, put your empty hands in mine And scars, show me all the scars you hide And hey, if your wings are broken Please take mine so yours can open too 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I And love, if your wings are broken Borrow mine so yours can open too 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating And love, if your wings are broken We can brave through those emotions too 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in And faith, I think faith is helping to reason No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken Borrow mine so yours can open too 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees 'Cause I (I'm gonna stand by you)_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on) Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Love, you're not alone No, I'm gonna stand by you (Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven) I'm gonna stand by you_

(You're the inspiration by Chicago)

_You know our love was meant to be The kind of love to last forever And I want you here with me From tonight until the end of time You should know Everywhere I go Always on my mind In my heart In my soul Baby_

_You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration Want to have you near me I want to have you hear me saying "No one needs you more than I need you"_

_And I know (And I know) Yes I know that it's plain to see So in love when we're together Now I know (Now I know) That I need you here with me From tonight until the end of time You should know (Yes, you need to know ) Everywhere I go You're always on my mind You're in my heart In my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration Want to have you near me I want to have you hear me saying "No one needs you more than I need you" (No one needs you more than I) Want to have you near me I want to have you hear me saying "No one needs you more than I need you" (No one needs you more) You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration_

_When you love somebody 'Til the end of time When you love somebody Always on my mind / No one needs you more than I When you love somebody 'Til the end of time When you love somebody Always on my mind / No on needs you more than I_

(More than words by Westlife)

_Saying I love you Is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you Not to say But if you only knew How easy It would be to Show me how you feel More than words Is all you have to do To make it real Then you wouldn't Have to say That you love me Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do If my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say If I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you_

_Its more than words, Its more than what you say Its the things you do Oh yeah Its more than words, Its more than what you say Its the things you do Oh yeah_

_Now that I've tried to Talk to you And make you understand All you have to do Is close your eyes And just reach out your hands_

_And touch me Hold me close Don't ever let me go More than words Is all I ever Needed you to show Then you wouldn't have to say That you love me Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do If my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you_

(You're still the one by Shania Twain)

_Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby We mighta took the long way We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said "I bet they'll never make it" But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong_

_You're still the one I run to The on that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missin' They said "I bet they'll never make it" But just look at us holdin' on We're still together still goin' strong_

_You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss good night_

_You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it Look how far we've come my baby_

Ratchet cried harder. Megatron did want him back, even after all that he went through. He was willing to help with any way possible.

"Let me help you Ratchet. Let me take away all your problems and fears. I'm here for you," Megatron offered. "It will take time, but it will end."

"Thank you," said Ratchet, servos traveling around. He felt freshly closed wounds on his chest and arms. Looking closer, they were on his midsection and thighs as well, like sharp digits or a blade made them. "Megatron what happened? Why are you wounded?"

"I wanted a distraction from the pain in my spark. So I... wounded myself. When it wasn't working, I reverted to dark Energon," Megatron explained with guilt. "My medics and Blacklight managed to save my life and remove the dark Energon. I believed it to be the only way to stop my pain. It hurts as much as losing Terminus and giving up Smokescreen."

"I'm sorry. I caused you to act like this," the medic mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. Be my love and stay with me." The Kaonian kissed any protests away. "Come, Hot Rod misses you."

~~~000

"Caca!"

Hot Rod clung to Ratchet's chest, chirping away giddily at his carrier. He didn't care how long it took for this other creator to appear, just as long as he had both. The medic held his son close, never wanting to leave him again. Well until they had to return to the Autobots.

"I love you Hot Rod," said Ratchet.

"Ca," the sparkling cooed.

~~~000

"Franternizing with the enemy," Magnus snarled, coping the messages to a blank datapad. "You will be punished with death for this. For now, enjoy your time while you can. It will come to an end, you end dear Ratchet."

The commander stored the datapad away safely. He made his way to his shared quarters, seeing Optimus working at his desk. He grabbed the Prime, throwing him up against the wall, harshly kissing those perfect lips. Optimus struggled to get away, not enjoying the treatment he was receiving. Magnus shoved him onto the berth, tying dark servos together and to the top of the berth.

"Magnus what are you doing?" Optimus asked, trying to get his restraints off.

"Don't tell me you forgot the rules all ready? I am the only one who is allowed to interface with you. You are to obey my every wishes as your consort. That means no fighting back. You wouldn't be breaking the ancient Primes' law, are you Orion Pax?" Magnus reprimanded.

"No," Optimus sighed, giving in. He hated that rule. He had been told that it was always around and only those who are Prime and their chosen mates know. Well the High Council knows about it to ensure that it wasn't broken.

"Very good. Now behave for me," Magnus smirked, tying up the long silver and blue legs and then to the berth so that they were spread wide. He bit into his partner's thighs and neck.

Optimus shut his optics tightly, holding back a yelp of pain. He didn't know what had gotten into his commander so suddenly. He just prayed that it was quick. He had reports to do before he went to recharge.

~~~000

"We're going to take this slow now. We will go for about an hour at a time. I need you to tell me everything that you have been feeling and what you see," Blacklight instructed.

Ratchet explained everything that had been going on. Shockblast would haunt him and make false promises. His fears and worries spilled out like a water balloon that was filled too much and burst. It felt good to say these things.

"Blacklight, do you think that I will be able to bond in a few weeks?" Ratchet asked at the end of their session.

"I don't see why not. I would recommend to keep the interfacing to a minimal if you think you can handle it. Try it every now and then, but stop immediately when you start to freak out," Blacklight advised.

"Thank you Blacklight," the younger medic smiled.

"You're welcome my student. Now, go get some rest. You look like you need it desperately," said Blacklight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, kissing, mechs (and femme)changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. It will get darker in this chapter during dreams/memories with the High Council. Warning you now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own the songs used.

Starscream watched the screen in front of him. Every now and then he would look over to see how Hot Rod was doing. Currently the sparkling was recharging in a bundle of blankets he had set out. Megatron was with Ratchet to help control any thoughts or mental breakdowns that the medic may have. The seeker finished with what he was doing and picked up the sparkling. He headed to his room, placing the mechling in a small berth near his own.

Hot Rod didn't wake up when he was moved. Starscream smiled down, his spark yearning for his own child. He didn't have the chance to back on Cybertron.

"One day you may have a playmate Hot Rod," said Starscream.

~~~000

"Go away Shockblast," Ratchet said, distracted by the figure standing near the work station.

'Why should I Ratchet?'

"Because you're not real. You want to try to trick me again," Ratchet replied.

When Ratchet looked back over, the figure was gone. The old mech sighed. He would have to tell Blacklight about this. Luckily the hallucinations were less frequent. Ratchet ignored him for the most part and never talked when he was spoken to. Today Shockblast had been very persistent on getting him to talk.

"He makes me want to have a sparkling now," Smokescreen said, bouncing Hot Rod up and down a bit. "Hey Ratch, do you think that OP might let me and Bee have a sparkling?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he won't mind, but Ultra Magnus won't allow it to happen," said Ratchet.

"Awe but I want one," Smokescreen complained. Hot Rod babbled and reached for his carrier.

"Maybe one day you two can," Ratchet reassured, patting Smokescreen's shoulder before taking Hot Rod. "Why don't you go get Megatron for me?"

"Uh sure." The rookie went off, muttering about how strict Ultra Magnus was and how unfair it was.

Hot Rod gurgled up at his carrier, patting his chest. Ratchet rocked his son while he waited. He needed a break and to spend time with his family. The gladiator entered into the room, sauntering up to his mate and child. He kissed Ratchet, which earned an upset sound coming from the pouting sparkling. The tiny mechling clung to Ratchet more as he looked to his sire.

"I believe Hot Rod thinks that I am all his," Ratchet chuckled. "Or he is jealous that he isn't getting attention."

Megatron laughed as well before kissing his son's helm. He had forgotten how amazing it felt to be a sire to a sparkling. Smokescreen was no youngling anymore. At least this child gave him a second chance at being a sire with experiences. A soft purr came from Megatron's chest as he held his bondmate and son close to his chest.

"He will learn in time," said Megatron, lightly tickling Hot Rod's stomach.

~~~000

Optimus groaned as he got up. His whole body was sore from Ultra Magnus' rough activities. The Prime knew that it was just the programming that acts for his destined mate. The High Council had specifically chosen the Commander to be betrothed to the Prime. Optimus thought back to when he first met Ultra Magnus.

~~~flashback

_Orion walked down the halls to the High Council's domain. They had summoned him, probably for more of their sick pleasure. To his surprise he saw Halogen talking with an unknown mech. This new mech was blue and silver, taller than him and stern looking. _

_"Halogen, you summoned me?" Orion asked. _

_"Ah Orion Pax, excellent of you to join us," said Halogen. "As you are the next Prime, we have betrothed you to a worthy mech. It is traditional for one of our creations to become your consort, but we have none. So we have chosen Ultra Magnus to be your bondmate." _

_Orion looked up at the mech. The hardened look slightly softened, but it was hardly noticeable. A fluttering sensation within his spark made the archivist think twice about his betrothed. Ultra Magnus bowed his helm in respect. _

_"It is an honor to be mated to the Prime," Ultra Magnus said formally. _

_"The honor is mine," Orion replied back with respect. He cursed Halogen and the High Council for making such a choice for him. _

_"Ultra Magnus, the others should be ready for you," said Halogen, motioning for the door on the far end of the chamber. Ultra Magnus nodded stiffly and marched out. "Orion, I do hope you bear a worthy heir to be called Prime. You are very unique in your body frame and talents. I dearly wish that your sparklings will inherit that same trait. It will become of good use when it is their turn to serve us." _

_Halogen grabbed Orion's aft and got closer. Orion bit back a scowl of displeasure. He was not some toy to be used whenever they felt like. And he certainly didn't want any offspring he may have be in his position and so other pleasure slaves. The only member that seemed to have any sense left was Shockwave, but he had been reformatted and reprogrammed a few months ago. _

~~~end flashback

"What are you thinking about?" The mech in question had spoken softly like nothing happened.

"Just when I was Orion Pax. I miss those days," Optimus answered truthfully.

"I remember when I first saw you. You were such a tiny little thing," said Ultra Magnus. "I am going on patrol. You should get your reports done. I shall see you later this evening."

If Optimus didn't know Ultra Magnus like he did, then he would think he was bipolar. The larger mech could switch personalities so quickly. It was the kinder side that Optimus fell for. He prayed that he could find a way to take away the programming that the High Council had installed.

~~~000

"How is Spark doing?" Impactor asked, sipping away a cube.

"He loves staying up during the night. Jackie has troubles staying awake with how much Spark cries during the night. Sometimes it's just for attention," said Bulkhead.

"I take it that Jackie is recharging?" Impactor asked.

"Yeah, and Spark. Both need it badly," said Bulkhead.

Impactor nodded and chugged the rest of his Energon. The Wrecker got up and set the cube aside. He faced Bulkhead again and motioned for them to head to the entrance of the base. Both had patrol and wanted to get it done. Bulkhead didn't want to be away for too long away from his family. He was recovering from his recent battle as well.

~~~000

"Intriguing," a new mech said, body repaired horribly and unknown. A case sat nearby. The mech looked at Ratchet, who tried to hide Hot Rod from view.

"And who would you be?" Megatron asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod  
SkywarpxWolf  
Child(s): Skystreaker, Skycracker,
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, kissing, mechs (and femme)changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. It will get darker in this chapter during dreams/memories with the High Council. Warning you now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own the songs used. Michelle Thornboy owns Skystreaker, Skycracker, and Wolf. I am just using them to help along the story.

The Autobot base was peaceful. Well that was until Miko started to blast her music through a speaker. Spark started to cry, snuggling closer to his carrier as his audios hurt from the loud noise. Bulkhead activated his holoform, a large round man with green hair and blue eyes. He unplugged the amp speaker, looking at Miko as he shook his head.

"Awe Bulk, I was just getting into the beat," Miko protested.

"Yeah I can see that. The noise is hurting Spark's audios. They are sensitive to loud noises," Bulkhead lectured, deactivating his holoform and sending pulses of comfort to his son.

"Sorry Bulk, I forget sometimes," Miko apologized, looking down a bit.

"Try to play quieter," said Wheeljack, bouncing the sparkling a bit.

"I will," Miko promised.

Spark calmed down, looking up at his creator with teary optics. Wheeljack looked down at him with love, softly kissing his helm. The Wrecker lifted him up, setting his helm on his shoulder. Impactor stroked the tiny helm, sending the sparkling to sleep.

~~~000

"What's on your mind?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee turned slightly, seeing Arcee from the lift at the top of the base. The scout whirred, doorwings drooping. He turned back, knees drawn to his chest, arms resting on top of them. His chin rested on his arms as he looked out at the desert below. Arcee sat next to Bumblebee, bringing one knee up and leaning her elbow on it, helm resting on her servo.

"_I miss Smokescreen_," said Bumblebee. "_He hasn't told me anything about what is going on. He has been acting strange since Ratchet continues to disappear and that video Megatron sent about him being his son. The Twins are even in on the action and I get told nothing. Am I a bad mate? Am I pushing Smokescreen away? Does he not want me anymore?" _

"Oh Bee, I'm sure Smokescreen loves you with all his spark. He is just helping Ratchet since he was... put through traumatic events," said Arcee.

Bumblebee still looked sad. He didn't look at the blue femme next to him. His doubts were still there about Smokescreen. The rookie kept him in the dark and mates are supposed to share secrets. He could be trusted, right? Bumblebee felt depressed, useless, rejected, and sad.

Arcee hugged Bumblebee to give him that feeling of want. She hoped that Smokescreen returned soon. She would have to talk with the rookie about what he was doing to Bumblebee. He may be unconsciously doing this and didn't mean it, but he still needed to see what his actions were doing.

"It'll be all right Bee," said Arcee. "Smokescreen will come back and he'll want to spend every minute with you when he can."

Bumblebee wanted to believe his friend, but just couldn't. He didn't know that he was unknowingly sending his feelings to Smokescreen through the bond. Even with it closed, the emotions were strong enough to get through. A boom had the two Autobots looking up to the sky to see a small ship like the Jackhammer land nearby.

~~~000

Moonracer stretched out her limbs once she exited out of the ship. Her struts popped back into place. The teal femme looked around, slightly fingering the small pistol on her hip. She didn't know if any Decepticons or Autobots would show up. Best be prepared for whoever came first.

Two engines headed in her direction. Moonracer smiled when she saw Arcee and Bumblebee when they transformed. The femmes squealed in excitement, hugging each other.

"So good to see you Moonracer," said Arcee. She looked at her friend from pede to helm. "You look good."

"The same could be said to you 'Cee," said Moonracer. "Who all is here?"

"Your creators, Bee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Spark, Impactor, the Twins, Ratchet, Smokescreen, and me," Arcee listed off. "We have three human children and two human adult allies."

"Can't wait to meet them," said Moonracer. "Who's Spark? I don't recognize the name."

"He is Wheeljack's and Bulkhead's sparkling," said Arcee. "Let's get you to base and introduce you."

Moonracer transformed into her Cybertronian car mode and followed the two back to base. Her spark raced when she saw her creators again. She hugged her sire first, then her carrier.

"Hello again Moonracer," Optimus greeted, hugging his daughter after she embraced Ultra Magnus.

"It's been too long carrier. I had heard your message and came here as fast as I could," said Moonracer. She turned back to her sire, grinning widely up at him. "I'm glad you're safe sire. It was told that you had perished on Cybertron after your ship was shot down."

"I survived and repaired my ship. I looked in many galaxies for any surviving Autobots. I found the Twins and took them with me," said Ultra Magnus.

"Where are the Twins? And I don't see Smokey or Ratch," Moonracer pointed out.

"Ratchet has had some traumatic events happen to him when he became a Decepticon prisoner a few times within a little more than an Earth year. He is currently out on patrol with the other three," Optimus explained. "I understand that Ratchet needs time and space to recover. He will return when he is ready. The Twins and Smokescreen are helping him get through it. The Decepticons also have Ratchet's son, who is a result of Shockblast forcing an interface on him."

Optimus continued to update his only creation. The humans had been excited about a new bot showing up. Miko was happy that she wasn't the only girl with Arcee on the team.

~~~000

"Skystreaker, Skycracker," Starscream greeted, hugging each one. "It has been a long time."

"It has uncle Star," said Skystreaker. He and his brother looked like a wreck.

"What happened to you two? And where is Skywarp and Wolf?" Starscream asked.

"Gone. We were attacked by some Autobots and sire told us to leave them behind," said Skycracker. He rubbed his blue, purple, and black armor. "There was an explosion. Brother and I had barely gotten away, but we got caught up in the explosion's aftershock."

"We looked through what was left of our home. All we found were corpses of fellow Decepticons. We couldn't find sire but we found carrier. It looks like she didn't feel anything," Skystreaker continued. "There's a chance that sire had teleported away, but we cannot be sure. So we brought his case as instructed."

"Well let's take you to the medibay to get properly repaired," said Starscream. The three left the command center.

"I did not recognize them," said Megatron. "It had been a long time since I have heard from Skywarp and his family. Last I knew, Skywarp had reported that a weapon was almost ready."

"What weapon?" Ratchet asked.

"It is a drone with a laser attachment to infiltrate bases and swiftly kill anyone who tries to stop it," said Megatron. "It was tested during an infiltration of Iacon. The footage is still on the drone."

Megatron opened up the case and a round orb floated out. Two arm attachments came out of the sides and a screen blipped open. Megatron scanned his optic and the drone pulled up the different options on the screen. Megatron clicked one and the most recent footage played. Ratchet covered Hot Rod's optics and audios as he watched.

Alpha Trion was sitting in the room working on something. He froze when he heard a noise, not moving at all. The drone went over to the database, downloading the Iacon database and other useful information. Alpha Trion moved to shoot the drone, but a white and red laser struck him first. The stream continued into his armor, cracking it and melting the metal down to his spark chamber. The spark exploded upon impact with the hot beam of energy, instantly killing the old mech.

Megatron stopped the feed. Ratchet looked horrified and mournful at learning what had happened to Optimus' mentor and sire-figure. His grip on Hot Rod became a bit tighter, but not by much.

"Smokescreen told us about how he worked under Alpha Trion during the war and how he didn't know the fate of him. Now I know what had happened. I had a feeling as well as Optimus that he had perished," said Ratchet at last.

"At least it was a quick death with hardly any pain," Megatron said. He got in close and kissed Ratchet. "Enough mournful talk. Why don't we leave Hot Rod with Starscream or Soundwave and we spend some time together in the berth."

Ratchet passed the sparkling off before blindly following. Megatron laid him down on the berth, sliding up next to him. The Kaonian moved his servo up and down the plating, lightly massaging them. He turned the medic onto his front, servos going to his back and sending electromagnetic pulses as he massaged the tense protoform.

"I know that we cannot interface since you need time from having Hot Rod, but Knock Out tells me that we should be able to in a few weeks. You're healing faster than expected," said Megatron. "I can pleasure you even though I cannot be submissive and neither can you at the moment."

Ratchet felt his body slightly heat up. He moaned when his interface panel was stroked where his spike was. The medic flashed back with Shockblast and he jerked away and off the berth. His breaths were shaky and optics wide in panic. Megatron was alert and cautiously walked to his love. Ratchet felt a few tears as he tried to calm himself down.

"I am sorry Megatron," Ratchet said. "Flashbacks."

"It is fine. I can wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable with interfacing again," said Megatron. "Do you want to try again?"

Ratchet nodded and got back onto the berth before his legs gave out.

~~~000

"Where you going Smoke?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Back to the base. Bumblebee is needing me," said Smokescreen. "I can feel how much he is depressed. He thinks I don't love him anymore."

"Dude go," Sideswipe encouraged. "You don't leave your mate feeling like that."

Smokescreen opened up the groundbridge near Jasper. He drove back to the base, transforming when he got inside. He ignored the greetings and questions, looking for his sparkmate.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Smokescreen asked.

"In his room," Wheeljack answered. "He hasn't been himself since you left. He's showed a few signs of suicide."

"Awe slag it all to the Pit," Smokescreen groaned, running down the hall. He opened the door. "Bumblebee—"

Smokescreen found himself on the ground. He looked up to find a very pissed off Bumblebee glaring daggers down at him. Then the scout burst into tears and turned away, shoulders shaking. The rookie got up and hugged Bumblebee close to him, peppering his helm, neck, and shoulders with kisses.

"I'm so sorry Bee. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I guess I got caught up with helping Carrier with what was going on," Smokescreen explained.

"_Carrier?_" Bumblebee asked through his hiccups.

"Scrap," Smokescreen muttered, realizing his mistake. Well now was best to come clean with what was really going on. "Bumblebee it's time I told you what was really going on. But you can't tell anyone. Especially Magnus and Optimus. The twins and Impactor already know."

Smokescreen made sure the door was shut and locked, activating the sound proof to the room. He sat down on the berth and had Bumblebee next to him. The white Praxian began from when he first learned that Megatron was his sire to the current point. Bumblebee didn't say anything during the entire time. He just listened until his mate finished. Smokescreen looked to Bumblebee and searched for any emotion when he finished.

"Promise you can't tell anyone," said Smokescreen.

"_I promise Smokey,_" Bumblebee buzzed, leaning forward to rest on Smokescreen's chest. "_Megatron as a sire-in-law. Sounds strange. I do hope Ratchet will have a happy life. Who knows, maybe the war will end so that they can be together all the time. It would be nice not to fight so much." _

_"_I know it would be," said Smokescreen. "I came as soon as I felt your emotions over the bond. I know I screwed up, but I will fix this."

Smokescreen rubbed Bumblebee's chest, servos traveling lower. Bumblebee chirped happily at the attention he was getting. Smokescreen still wanted him. The scout laid down, allowing his mate to do what he pleased to make up for being away all the time. Smokescreen made sure to pleasure his bonded in every way possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod  
SkywarpxWolf  
Child(s): Skystreaker, Skycracker,
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, kissing, mechs (and femme)changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. It will get darker in this chapter during dreams/memories with the High Council. Warning you now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own the songs used. Michelle Thornboy owns Skystreaker, Skycracker, and Wolf. I am just using them to help along the story.

Bumblebee whirred happily, snuggling closer to Smokescreen. They had been interfacing for a few hours as Smokescreen's way of making up. The scout was sure he would be sore for a bit, but he didn't mind. He quite enjoyed being the center of attention after being deprived for weeks.

"Do you feel better now?" Smokescreen asked.

"_Yeah I do_," Bumblebee answered. "_What happens when the others find out about Ratchet and Megatron?_"

"I honestly don't know. Optimus might be understanding, but it's Magnus we have to be worried about. He's all about rules and he would have all of us involved killed," said Smokescreen, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. "Well he would go after me, the Twins, and Ratch. Impactor and you not so much."

"_I don't want anything to happen to you!" _Bumblebee protested. "_If you take punishment, so do I." _

"Well I don't want you to suffer either. We'll deal with it when that times comes," said Smokescreen. "Now how about we go get some Energon? I need to get caught up on everything that happened."

~~~000

"Nice of you to join us Smokey," Moonracer teases.

"Yeah well the Doc needed help coping and all that," said Smokescreen. "I'm sure you heard what happened to him."

"Do you know when he will return Smokescreen?" Optimus asked, extremely concerned for his friend.

"No I don't. He kept having nightmares and flashbacks yesterday. They were really bad," said Smokescreen. "The Twins have seen and probably been through something similar while in the Pits of Kaon. I guess I'm there for added support and guard duty. With how he acts, it could be a few more months. Ratch' said something about being at base seemed to make it worse to cope with. He didn't say why either and we didn't press him for answers. It wasn't our place."

"Very well. We shall wait for him to heal and feel ready to be back at base," said Optimus. He really wanted to help Ratchet, but the medic wouldn't let him in.

"Don't worry Optimus, Ratch' is in good servos. The Twins know what they are doing. Just give him time and space," Smokescreen advised.

"How dare you speak to your leader in such a way. You are in no place to be telling him what to do," Ultra Magnus growled.

"Okay jeez sorry," Smokescreen said, putting up his servos.

"It is fine Smokescreen," said Optimus, glaring at Magnus.

Smokescreen nodded, going to Bumblebee's side and took the Energon cube offered. Ultra Magnus seethed at the disrespect shown. Or what he believed was disrespect. Moonracer knew that her creators were disagreeing again. They had fought at times while she grew up, and it ended up with her carrier often crying and in pain. Of course Optimus said it was nothing and kept it hidden.

~~~000

"He's so cute!" The twin seekers squealed, coddling over Hot Rod. Tracks even joined in on the fun, going to Skystreaker while Hot Rod stuck with Skycracker.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Skystreaker asked, looking over at the creators of the young ones.

"We were a bit busy," said Ratchet.

"Lord Megatron, Ratchet, Knock Out, Breakdown, will gladly become their guardians," said Skycracker.

"Guardians?" Ratchet asked.

"It is a tradition among Vosians. We were once known as sparkling guardians. Every now and then when a seeker could leave Vos, they offered up being a guardian to a sparkling or sparklings. It would be a job. In our culture it is a sacred act. A bond is formed with the sparkling and they are linked forever," Starscream explained. "Nothing can break the bond, like a sparkbond. This one isn't as intimate but it is still deep. The seeker that links up will forever be part of their life. It is like a friendship, but more. I had a guardian bond with a femme named Moonracer. She had ran away when her creators fought and I stumbled upon her."

"Moonracer? That's Prime's kid right Sunny?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah she is. Kinda cute if you ask me," said Sunstreaker.

"Well it would do Tracks some good," said Breakdown. "What do you say babe? Should we let them?"

"I agree," said Knock Out.

"Sweet," said Skystreaker, holding Tracks close.

"I will permit you to follow your tradition," said Megatron.

The Twins held each sparkling to their chest. Their chests glowed and a beam shot to the younger ones. It was over in a few nanokliks, the link forming. Tracks giggled at the feeling. Hot Rod looked at his chest then to the seeker holding him with a curious look. He didn't know what happened, but he felt another presence in his spark.

"Bond complete," the seekers said in sync.

"Now you have joined those who have also forged a guardian bond. Your creators would be proud of you," said Starscream. "They will have a good time."

Ratchet smiled, feeling his son's emotions to the new thing. He leaned up against Megatron. Knock Out and Breakdown did the same, the blue mech holding Knock Out from behind.

"Carrier, sire, can I go play with Skystreaker and Skycracker with Hot Rod?" Tracks asked, optics wide in pleading.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure the adults need some time together. I know I do," said Breakdown, one servo grabbing Knock Out's aft. The medic yelped, playfully hitting his mate.

"Really?" Knock Out asked.

"What? I can't help you're so sexy babe," Breakdown chuckled. "Especially in the berth as you scream in pleasure."

"What does that mean?" Tracks asked.

"Now look what you did!" Knock Out accused. "Tracks does not need to hear such things."

"Awe come on babe. He's going to learn about it eventually," Breakdown protested.

"Well not right now." Knock Out huffed and sauntered out. Breakdown watched that curvy aft tease him.

"Ratchet, time for your appointment," said Blacklight, walking into the room. "Oh looks like you are having fun."

"Hmm... I shall see you in our berthroom when you finish," Megatron purred, kissing Ratchet before walking out. "Breakdown, I would go satisfy your mate before he changes his mind and goes off racing."

Breakdown scrambled out of the room, hoping Knock Out wasn't too mad at him. Tracks laughed at his creators acting funny. Ratchet nodded to the seekers, saying goodbye to Hot Rod before following Blacklight. It would be another session to see how well his mind was healing. The younger medic explained what happened while in the berth. Blacklight noted it on the datapad.

"Do you think that having a lover around this time is helping, compared to the first time?" Blacklight asked.

"I believe it is. I didn't really have someone close to go to," said Ratchet. "I had you, Breakdown, Knock Out, Orion, and Ironhide there, but this feels different. Megatron seems to make me forget what happened."

"That is good. With how traumatic it was this time, forgetting it is best. Or at least most of it. Hot Rod was conceived because of the rape. That you can never forget, but you can forget the other details. Come get me if you have any questions or problems."

"I will Blacklight. Thank you," said Ratchet, hugging his former teacher before heading to his shared quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod  
SkywarpxWolf  
Child(s): Skystreaker, Skycracker,
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, kissing, mechs (and femme)changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. It will get darker in this chapter during dreams/memories with the High Council. Warning you now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own the songs used. Michelle Thornboy owns Skystreaker, Skycracker, and Wolf. I am just using them to help along the story.

Miko strummed a different song on her guitar. The absence of Ratchet was unnerving to say the least. The young woman was kinda hoping that Ratchet would come in and yell at her for playing such racket, but he wasn't there. Miko slumped down on the berth, tapping away on the armrest. The other two had family business so she was the only one there today.

"What's up Miko? Why such a sad face?" Impactor asked.

"I miss Doc Bot. I can get why he is out because of what happened to him, but I want him back here with us," said Miko, turning to face the wrecker leader.

"I'm sure Ratchet will come back soon. He cares too much about this team to just up and leave," said Impactor. "Just give him some time Miko. Ratchet will come back when he feels it is time. We just need to have patience. How about we go offroading?"

~~~000

"Magnus stop!"

Moonracer froze at her carrier's commanding tone. Her creators were fighting again. She didn't know why, but it had to been going on for her entire life. Her sire would lash out if he got too upset about something. She knew that the High Council had programmed rules to follow into his processor.

SMACK!

Moonracer crept closer, looking into an empty room trough the small crack in the door. Ultra Magnus stood over Optimus, his anger oozing from his optics. Optimus trembled on the ground, servos fisting the ground. The larger mech stormed out of the room, the femme quickly hiding. Once it was safe, she went to her carrier to comfort him.

"Are you all right carrier?" Moonracer asked.

"Yes," Optimus replied.

"No you aren't. You always try to hide it from me. I know what sire does to you," said Moonracer. "Why do you stay with him?"

"I know that I can change him back into the loving, kind mech he was before the High Council reprogrammed him," said Optimus. "I get bits and pieces from the Matrix on how to reverse the effects, but they are too vague to understand."

Moonracer understood. She helped Optimus to his pedes and to his quarters. The Prime moved slowly, wincing slightly every now and then.

"Get some rest carrier. You clearly need it," said Moonracer.

"Thank you Moonracer," said Optimus, settling down on the berth.

The green-teal femme snuck out, quickly making her way to the main room. Her sire wasn't around, only Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead. She went up to the rookie, pulling him aside for a moment.

"Smoke, when you go back, tell Ratchet that carrier is hurting," Moonracer requested. "Please? I think it's very serious."

"I will. I can go now if it's that bad," the rookie offered.

"That would be good. Don't let sire know. He's in a bad mood again," said Moonracer. "I'm off for a drive."

~~~somewhere

Starscream leisurely soared through the air, loving the crisp air on his wings. It felt nice to get away for a while. The Prince spotted a green-teal car driving on its own. Tilting his wings, the Vosian landed in front of the vehicles path gracefully. The car transformed and ran at the seeker, hugging him tightly.

"Hi Starscream!" Moonracer shouted. "I was hoping to see you again. It's been forever. I haven't seen you since before the war."

"It has indeed been a long time Moonracer," said Starscream as he returned the embrace. He searched their bond. "Are your creators fighting again?"

"Yeah. Carrier is hurting badly. Smokescreen is going to get Ratchet and bring him to the base to help him. We don't know where Ratch' is, but the Twins are with him," Moonracer explained. "I was filled in what happened to him. This horrible mech took him to Megatron and forced interface with him and sparked him. Ratchet needs time to recover from it, so carrier lets him leave. Sire doesn't like it."

"I see," said Starscream, hiding away any reaction to cause suspicion. "I am sure that Optimus will be fine once Ratchet helps him. Ultra Magnus is not the same mech that I have seen before Optimus was named Prime. They were a happy couple, but the retched High Council members corruption could not be stopped."

"Yes. Let's catch up. It'll be good to see how we have been doing so far," Moonracer suggested.

~~~Nemesis

Ratchet grumbled as he made his way to the bridge. He had been summoned by Soundwave and he was not happy about it. The medic was just finally getting comfortable with Megatron when the call came. The old medic swore he would rip whoever it was a new one.

The face that Smokescreen wore made Ratchet forget about snapping. Something serious must have happened. The rookie bounced slightly, shifting from pede to pede.

"Smokescreen, what's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Optimus. Moonracer just came to me and said that it may be serious. I don't know the details," said Smokescreen.

"I'll be there. I don't know how long it can take, but I'll be back," said Ratchet.

The orange and white mech groundbridged to a remote location and called the base for a groundbridge. He went through and didn't stop to greet the others. He went straight to Optimus' quarters, opening the door to let himself in. He closed and locked it so that there wouldn't be an interruptions.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked softly, sitting down on the berth's edge.

"Ratchet, it is good to see you old friend," said Optimus tiredly.

"Smokescreen got me when Moonracer told him that you were in serious condition. What is going on?" Ratchet scooted closer, touching Optimus helm carefully. The soft protoform looked slighly miscolored and dented.

"Ultra Magnus," was all Optimus said and Ratchet knew immediately what Optimus was talking about. "He has gotten rough these past few weeks."

"You are low on energon and suffering from abuse," said Ratchet after a quick scan. The light was red the entire way. "Magnus needs to know that this is not okay. Despite how he is right now, he should still know better."

"I know but there is nothing I can do about it. I have tried to reason with Magnus and he doesn't listen," said Optimus. He reached out and held Ratchet's servo. "Old friend, why won't you tell me what is going on? I can see it is more than just your torment. Why won't you let me in to help you?"

"I"m so sorry Optimus. I wish I could tell you, but I... I am afraid I can't because of the dangerous consequences that are sure to follow," said Ratchet, adverting his optics to the Prime's chest. "One day I will tell you, but not now. I just can't without risking not only my life but a few others."

"Very well," said Optimus, respecting the decision. "I just hope you tell me soon what is going on. I worry about you every time you leave the base."

"I will be fine Orion. I promise I am in good servos," Ratchet promised.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/com. link/video/dream/flashbacks/lyrics/thoughts  
:sparkbond:
> 
> Main Parings:  
ex MegatronxTerminus  
Child(s): Smokescreen  
RatchetxMegatron  
Child(s): Hot Rod (claimed by Megaron), Sunstreaker (adopted), Sideswipe (adopted), Nightwake, Dawn, Shadedal  
Knock OutxBreakdown  
Child(s): Tracks  
OptimusxUltra Magnus  
Child(s): Moonracer  
StarscreamxArcee  
Child(s):  
BulkheadxWheeljack  
Child(s): Spark  
BumblebeexSmokescreen  
Child(s):  
forced ShockblastxRatchet  
Child(s): Hot Rod  
SkywarpxWolf  
Child(s): Skystreaker, Skycracker,
> 
> Song(s) used:
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, some gore (maybe), fluff, sparking, kissing, mechs (and femme)changing, mentions of interfacing and rape, sadness, depression, and anything else I forgot. It will get darker in this chapter during dreams/memories with the High Council. Warning you now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own the songs used. Michelle Thornboy owns Skystreaker, Skycracker, and Wolf. I am just using them to help along the story.

"How's he doing?" Wheeljack asked, already knowing through instinct what is going on. He had seen it happen with a few friends.

"He isn't doing all that good," said Ratchet. "Magnus' abuse is taking a toll on his body. Any longer and too much can and will kill Optimus."

"As far as I have known in the short amount of time Mag-aft, he's always been abusive in one way or another. But doing it to one's own consort is sickening and wrong," said Wheeljack.

Ultra Magnus listened in from the hallway. A twinge of guilt plucked at his spark when he heard what he was doing to his mate. Optimus didn't deserve his love or him as a mate. A sharp pain stabbed into his processor, erasing any guilt still there. No matter how hard he fought the programming, it always took control of his mind.

The Commander left back to his berthroom. Optimus laid on his side, facing the wall. The Prime either ignored him or was in recharge. The larger blue mech slid into the berth, bringing Optimus to his chest and gently holding him. Optimus flinched away, curling up as small as he could. Ultra Magnus felt that guilt again. His servo went to Optimus' chest, rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm sorry my love," Ultra Magnus apologized sincerely. "I tried so hard to fight, but I can't all the time. I wish I could."

Optimus just stayed silent, not truly believing the words. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. Ultra Magnus would go back to his ways. The Matrix pulsed, sending comfort to its wielder.

"Optimus? Orion please answer me. I really am sorry for my actions," said Ultra Magnus. The Prime turned over, looking fearfully up into sky blue optics. "Orion, you know I love you very much. Even before the High Council set their optics on you and me. You stayed with me when I was nearly killed at the docks. When I was reformatted into this body you still loved me."

"And I still do Dion. I love you so much. I want to help you fight what was done to you, but it is proving to be very difficult," said Optimus. The red and blue mech caressed silver faceplates. "We must fight this together, no matter how impossible it may be."

"I love you Orion Pax," Ultra Magnus whispered.

"I love you too dion," said Optimus, snuggling into the blue chestplates.

~~~000

"NO!"

"I win again Sunny," Sideswipe crowed.

"That's no fair. You cheated," Sunstreaker accused.

"How did I cheat in an arm wrestling match?" Sideswipe asked. "I won fair and square. It's not my fault you are weak."

"Weak!? If it wasn't for me you would be in worse shape during the Pit battles," said Sunstreaker, tackling his brother, servos around dark grey neck tubing.

"Mechlings, behave yourself," Megatron chided, looking up from feeding Hot Rod. The Twins continued to roll around the floor, fighting each other as they normally did. "Such childish behavior coming from two full-grown mechs."

"They have been like that for as long as I have known them," said Starscream, setting down the two cubes he had at the table. He sipped away at one of the cubes as he watched his friend's adopted creations.

"I have heard that they do this in the Pits every now and then," said Megatron. "Of course I have only seen them a few times since they were mainly the first entertainment of the battles."

Hot Rod finished his meal, clapping when he saw his older brothers going at it. Megatron handed his son to his friend before picking the two fighters up, holding them apart. Even then they tried getting to each other.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I suggest you two calm down before you kill each other," said Megatron.

~~~000

Skycracker and Skystreaker tickled Tracks. Knock Out worked on a project, glancing every now and then to his son. Breakdown was out on patrol with Dreadwing. The small mechling was having a blast with the two seekers. The medic finished up turning to his son. A flash of light blinded the small group, stunning them. In the middle of the room stood two seekers. One was black and purple while the other was blue with red stripes.

"Sire!" the two younger seekers shouted, hugging the black and purple seeker. "Uncle Thundercracker!"

"Skycracker, Skystreaker, you both are safe," said Skywarp, hugging his sons. 'i thought you two had perished with your carrier."

"Nope. We came here with your weapon and gave it to Megatron," said Skycracker. "And we both created a guardian bond. I made one with Hot Rod, Megatron's heir."

"And I made one with Tracks here," said Skystreaker. "Uncle Starscream will be so happy to see you. He's in the rec room."

"Good, we can both use some energon after such a long travel," said Thundercracker.

~~~000

"Hello brothers," Starscream greeted, giving them two cubes of energon each. "Glad to see you both are still alive."

"It has been a long time Scream," said Thundercracker. "How have you been brother?"

"Excellent," said Starscream. "Sit and tell me of where you've been and how you managed to survive. You both look terrible."

"Gee thanks Star for the compliment," said Skywarp sarcastically.


End file.
